Harry Potter and the Deadly Alliance
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Now that Voldemort's back, he needs a new army. And he's got his sights set on using Sesshoumaru from the past. Fortunately, Dumbledore has his eye on Sesshoumaru too...
1. Dog Catcher

Yes, I know, an entirely overused plot, but I couldn't resist. And I've never read a Harry Potter/ Inuyasha crossover because they're all about Kagome and Inuyasha, whereas I like Sesshoumaru. So...

Enjoy my story!

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Deadly Alliance**_

Lord Voldemort was running out of options.

Every bit of ancient magic available to him was nearly spent. True, he _had _returned to his full power, but he now needed powers to aid his, and anything that he could think of, that senile fool Dumbledore could thwart.

"Wormtail, have you any information!" he snarled, sensing the sniveling, blundering man enter the room. Wormtail stumbled in, shaking.

"M-milord…Kazuma and I…"

"Ah, yes. Our newest Death Eater…"

"Well…Kazuma and I may have found a lead."

"Lead? Go on."

"Demons, milord. It seems that a certain well—the one at the Higurashi Shrine of Japan—can transport one of magical or demonic to the Feudal age of the same country."

"I see…"

"Kazuma himself experimented under the cover of night and a Disillusionment Charm. He encountered a demon…"

Wormtail thought a moment, seeming to struggle with the name.

"It was… Sessho…Sesshoumaru, I believe…"

"And what did he observe?" Voldemort pressed.

"The demon itself was very intelligent, as well as cutthroat to a fault. It demanded to be referred to as a lord itself, which suggest that it was a great landowner in Japan."

"Interesting," Voldemort mused. "This could prove fruitful in our war. No doubt this demon was of a superior animal class from what you say…"

"Inu Youkai…that is, dog demon, sir, according to Kazuma."

"Very well. Send Kazuma back down. I want him to capture us a demon…"

* * *

"Inuyasha, sit!" 

Said hanyou's face hit the dirt.

"Damn…"

"I'm going home, Inuyasha! Don't try to stop me!"

"Why would I!" Inuyasha spat.

"Oh? You mean _you _can see the shards?"

Inuyasha's face went blank for a moment.

"…hey, wait! Damn!"

Inuyasha sat back down.

"Ugh! What could possibly go wrong now!"

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, great," he growled in annoyance. "Just the asshole I need to see right now. Came looking for a fight, Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

"Well then, let's…huh? You don't want to fight?"

"No. I merely need to ask you a question," the taiyoukai replied.

"No promises on an answer, bastard."

Sesshoumaru sat a fair distance across from Inuyasha and sighed.

"Inuyasha…Do you know of any humans from the continent?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said stupidly. "No, I don't."

"…"

Sesshoumaru stared very hard at his brother, ears tweaking and nose twitching. He actually looked quite comical, but his antics were ticking Inuyasha off.

"Ya don't need to do your demonic lie detector test. I'm tellin' the truth!" Inuyasha snarled in annoyance.

"…very well."

Sesshoumaru stood to leave. He walked twenty steps and then came to a halt.

"There was a ningen here. He wore black silken robes and smelled of cunning and deceit. If you see him before I do…well, let us just say information is welcome…"

With that, he strode into the deep forest.

"Huh. What was that about?" Inuyasha wondered.

* * *

"Very peculiar…" 

"Albus, what could it mean?"

"Minerva, you know what it means," replied the man to his companion. His half-moon spectacles rested on his crooked nose as he took in the information from a sallow-skinned man.

"So time is being manipulated by a mere child?" the woman asked.

"Indeed, Professor McGonagall."

"The Dark Lord plans to amass the demons from this era of feudalism and bring them to our war," the pale man confirmed.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, nodded.

"We must see this girl."

* * *

"Oooh!" 

Kagome stomped up to her room.

"That jerk! Calling me a shard detector!" she fumed. "I can't believe him!"

Kagome Higurashi flung her pack down and dove into her pillow.

"I oughta squish his jerky jerk head!" she roared, pounding her pillow with her fists.

"Kagome!"

The girls sighed.

"Yeah, Sota?"

"Letter for you! It's on your bureau!"

Kgome dragged herself out of bed forlornly and reached for the letter her brother had told her about.

"Strange. It looks like a parchment envelope."

She examined the address.

_To: Ms. Kagome Higurashi_

_The Second Room to the Left_

_Tokyo_

_Japan_

_Geez! That's precise, _she thought in awe. She pulled out a letter that bore a seal at the top. There was an "H" in the center of a shield, and in the extra space, four animals were visible; a badger, a raven, a lion, and a serpent.

_Ms. Higurashi,_

_Do NOT be alarmed by the information in this letter. Nor should you believe it as lies. _

_Greetings, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Firstly, I'd like to inform you that we of the wizarding world have become aware of your frequent trips to the Japanese Feudal Era. As of late, this has become a problem for us. There is an evil wizard in our world—Lord Voldemort—who has infiltrated your well with the help of his cohorts. This "cohort" (Death Eater) came into contact with a demon, supposedly named Sesshoumaru._

_It is probable that Voldemort intends to use demons from your time. This could ruin the fabric of time, and endanger your family, some things that we would like to prevent…_

Kagome sighed. She had experience with time lapses (See first IY movie).

_…Ms. Higurashi, this brings me to my second point of business. This demon is rumored to be very powerful, and I myself have researched him. If Voldemort were to control him, it could mean absolute disaster in both the Wizard and Non-Magic Worlds, considering how weak the human world today is compared to Sesshoumaru's era. _

_I implore you t meet me at the central park this Sunday at noon. There is much to discuss._

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S.: Come alone._

The letter seemed suspicious to Kagome. However, she was sure it was no hoax. Something within her just _told _her so. So she looked at her clock.

* * *

"Ah! Why did today have to be Sunday! It's 11:45!" 

"Oh…barely made it…"

Kagome breathed heavily; she had been forced to sprint to make it to the park in time. She stopped to take a breath.

"Ms. Higurashi, I presume?"

She turned to face an elderly man. The man wore half-moon spectacles, flowing purple robes, and had long white hair. His beard reached nearly to the ground.

"Er…Dumbledore-san?"

The man nodded.

"Come," he said in perfect—too perfect—Japanese. "Let us sit."

She followed him nervously to a bench, half expecting him to grab her and run.

"I am glad you cane, Ms. Higurashi," he said warmly.

"Umm…Dumbledore-san?"

"Please, call me Professor Dumbledore," the wizard said.

* * *

Please, please R and R!


	2. Dog Trainer

Wow, I'm glad everyone seems to like this story. I warn you though, until they get to Hogwarts, the story sort of goes quick. I don't really have any patience for that thing. But you can still read it, it'll get better. Soon enough, a poll will make itself evident. If you hang around, you may get to vote!

* * *

**_Ch. 2_**

Dumbledore motioned for Kagome to sit at the park bench. She did so nervously, half-expecting him to grab her and run.

"I am pleased you came, Ms. Higurashi"

"Kagome is fine, Professor," the girl assured him.

"Kagome."

"So…is it true?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid this is no time for farce. It is all true. And I know Sesshoumaru will be controlled."

Dumbledore paused.

"This demon…are you acquainted with him in any way?"

"Am I! He's only tried to kill me and save me several dozen times!"

"I see. Well, I notice you are of a fine priestess line, young Kagome, and with much magical powers."

"Yes…"

"I dislike 'beating around the bush' as one may call it, and so I must clearly state my case—I am inviting you to attend Hogwarts and receive a full magical education."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

A few people turned their heads and Kagome blushed; she had drawn just a little too much attention to herself.

"Sorry…"

"I don't mind," Dumbledore continued. "What I would like you to know, Kagome, is that you may bring several friends to keep you company, just as long as they are of age. However, the one it is imperative you bring is Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT!" she yelled again, this time taking no notice of all the people staring at her. "You think I can convince that stone wall of a demon to come with me? Did it have to be him!"

"Yes, I'm afraid it had to be him. And as for him coming with you…I believe he will do so if you give him a reason to. Or if you make him believe there is something that would interest him much more than anything in his time."

"You don't actually mean…I have to trick him…do you?" Kagome replied weakly.

"That would be useless. You see, I have read of him in many of our restricted library books. Although I cannot claim to know him well, from what I gather, he is what we wizards would call a natural Legilimens. That is, he knows if and when he is being lied to. Certainly being an animal demon makes this an easy task, what with instincts and all. To the point, I have also seen that several events in his life have come to pass due to what seems to be an acute case of curiosity. Even now, I expect he is pondering exactly who the strange human he encountered was."

"I bet so too…" Kagome said in amusement. "You're right. He may not trust me fully, but Sesshoumaru will come if he feels he should, and all it takes is a prod in the right direction…"

"Here. I have written him a letter. If you would, please deliver it? It would clear up anything he may have to question you about."

Kagome nodded, taking the letter from Dumbledore. She read the postmark.

_To: Lord Sesshoumaru_

_Deep in the Forest_

_Western Lands_

"Heh…okay…"

"Thank you for your patience, Kagome. Oh, and assure everyone that they will be much older than the students. I'm not quite sure if that will be clear."

"I will! Bye, Professor!"

Kagome sped off to go down the well, all conflicts forgotten.

"Good luck, Kagome."

* * *

"Get that away from me!" 

"But Inuyasha, it's for your wound…"

"Aw, damn it! Sango, you got that nasty stuff all on my clothes…uuughh…!"

Inuyasha stripped off his haori and undershirt, which had been covered in very rancid smelling medicinal herbs. At least to his nose…

"Ugh! It's awful!"

Inuyasha dove into a stream just as Kagome ran up.

"Sango! Miroku!" she called. "I got great news!"

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo cheered.

"Um…where's Inuyasha…?"

Said hanyou jumped out of the water and shook himself dry as a dog would.

"Don't ever put that on me…Kagome!"

"Hopeless Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "But listen! I just had a meeting with a wizard, and we four…are invited to learn magic!"

"Wow!" Sango said. "That's very intriguing!"

"Wait, Kagome. We four?" Shippo repeated. "Who's not being counted?

Kagome sighed.

"You aren't, Shippo…you're too young…"

"But…you can't leave me here!"

"Shippo, you're gonna have to be brave. Kirara can't come either. Maybe you can keep her company…"

"Well…if Kirara stays, then maybe…"

"And someone will need to protect Kaede's village," Kagome added.

"Right! You can count on me, Kagome!" Shippo said bravely.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Inuyasha snarled. "Because, there's always a catch."

"Uh, yeah…about that…uhm…the whole reason of this is because an evil wizard found out about the well…and…"

"Spit it out!" he pressed.

"Well…all of this mayhem that _could_ happen revolves around…your brother…"

**_WHAAT! SESSHOUMARU!"_**

Inuyasha fumed at her words.

"I knew it! Damn him!"

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome hissed.

"It's his entire fault!"

"SIT!"

_THUMP!_

"Oww…"

"Are you finished?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Feel better?"

"Not really…"

"Well, sorry. But it's not his fault this time, Inuyasha. But I have an obligation to Professor Dumbledore to bring Sesshoumaru to Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore?" Sango repeated clueless.

"Hogwarts?" Miroku added.

Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll have to explain. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is where we'll learn about magic. And Dumbledore is the headmaster."

"Oh?" Inuyasha scoffed. "And where is this school?"

"Uh…well, actually, I think Dumbledore is gonna send me the stuff I need when we cross over…"

"You think?"

"Okay, I know," Kagome said crossly. "Happy now!"

"Feh! Well, I don't really like magic, but I guess I don't have a choice but to go…"

"No, you have a choice," Kagome spat caustically. "Stay here, by all means. Why would you want to come anyway?"

"Well, I have to protect you, right?"

Kagome's eyes softened.

"Really? Do you mean it, Inuyasha?"

"'Course I do. And besides, we won't be able to hunt shards if we can't see them…"

"Ugh! SIT!"

_THUMP!_

"…Grr…whaddya do that for!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru let his long dog tongue run out of his mouth lazily. 

True, his transformation no longer held the same majesty as when he still had his left foreleg, but that was fine. He only transformed when he wanted to relax by now.

Rolling onto his back, he yawned, scratching his lean stomach with his right paw.

_I do still wonder who that human was, _he thought, batting an ear. _I shall never know, I believe…_

Suddenly, he leapt up and snapped his jaws closed with a loud "CLICK" A demon that had been buzzing around his head now slid down his throat and down to his empty belly.

_That's better_, he thought.

Until his stomach began to hurt.

_Oh, damn. It must have been a Saimyoshou…_

He reverted back to his humanoid form.

"But the pain will pass in time. It all comes of eating a venomous demon, I suppose."

Suddenly, he caught the scent of Kagome approaching.

"That little filly?"

He ran to meet her, feeling as if she knew something he wanted…no, _needed_…to know…

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so glad you're here!" Kagome sighed in relief.

"The feeling is unrequited."

"…Sesshoumaru, did you see any strange men lately?"

"Hn. Not that it is any business of yours, but…yes, as a matter of fact; I have seen such a human. What of it?"

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to come with me."

Kagome shut her eyes, waiting to be pinned to a tree by her neck…

"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked. He seemed not to care about her commanding sort of request. He was actually just…curious…

"Because this man you saw was a dark wizard," Kagome chanced. "He's from my time, and he's coming to capture you…"

"Feh."

"Scoff all you want, but if you get near him again, you'll be under his and his master's complete control."

"Never," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Sesshoumaru, I know it sounds stupid! Just believe me! Do your lie detector thing!"

"How do you…never mind, I shall…"

Sesshoumaru attuned all of his senses to Kagome's aura, angered to find no lie in her words. He was further angered to find that it was no lie when she said he would be utterly controlled; there was some uncertainty though. He gave her a very slightly appraising look. At least she didn't underestimate his prowess in battle.

"Very well, I shall go!" he snapped in annoyance. "But what exactly do you mean by 'your time?'"

* * *

R and R! 


	3. Benadryl, the Other Morphine

Hello! I get to update! I would've updated a little sooner, but the school's computers are having a problem linking to the site. But who cares! Here's a chapter for you all, my faithful reviewers!

* * *

**_Ch. 3_**

Kagome wasted no time in getting her best friends (and Sesshoumaru) to her time. True, she'd had to explain to Sesshoumaru exactly how the well took her back to her time, but it wasn't all so bad. She was glad that she had convinced Shippo to "protect" Kaede's village and the Western Lands with Jaken, Rin, and Ayumi, who would hide her decisions behind Tori, another of Sesshoumaru's castle workers. (Ayumi was his right hand helper and healer and Tori was the cook). What Kagome wasn't prepared for was Sesshoumaru's curiosity.

"Wench, what is this…?" Sesshoumaru asked, nonchalantly munching on something he'd gotten from a bottle in Kagome's kitchen.

"It's Vitamin C! Don't eat it!" Kagome cried. "One's enough!"

Inuyasha was busy playing Dragonball Z Budokai with Sota, but for Kagome, Sesshoumaru's curiosity was hard to handle.

The next bottle Kagome found him with was the TUMS bottle. That was it for her.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru?" she called sweetly.

"What?"

"Would you like a glass of orange juice to go with those…er…TUMS?"

"It would be helpful," he said, struggling to swallow—the TUMS were making his mouth dry.

"Okay, hold on!" Kagome said. _Bingo. I got him._

She crushed two sleeping pills and a Benadryl into Sesshoumaru's drink before giving it to him. He drank it without even suspecting that she had spiked it.

_That's good. And with his fast metabolism, it'll knock him out faster._

She was right. Several minutes after he drank it, he grumpily requested to sleep in the Goshinboku tree. Kagome nodded and he walked outside and leapt into the highest branch before falling asleep instantly. Inuyasha saw him from Kagome's room and had to throw in his two bits.

"Why's he so bushed?" Inuyasha demanded. "I've barely _ever_ seen him sleep!"

"Well, he kept getting into the medicine, so I gave him some Benadryl and sleeping pills to calm him down," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha snickered.

"Oh, yeah," he remembered. "Some owl dropped this off."

He handed Kagome a pack of letters.

"Inuyasha, don't call people names!" Kagome reprimanded.

"I'm not! It _was_ an owl. The kind that flies and has feathers, you know?"

He flapped his arms helpfully, yet mockingly. Kagome ignored the mocking flaps.

"Oh…that must have been how the other letter came…"

Kagome took a moment to inspect the postmarks, which she assumed were very recent since Dumbledore was in the country. One was to her

_To: Ms. Kagome Higurashi_

_Second Room to the Left_

_Japan_

She smiled at the address once again being so precise, but the next letter almost had her rolling on the ground, laughing.

_To: Lord Sesshoumaru_

_Highest Branch of the Goshinboku Tree_

_Kagome's Backyard_

She pocketed his, feeling guilty that she'd been a little forgetful of the first letter. With a pen, she slit her envelope open at the top and pulled a bundle of papers out.

_Kagome, _

_Enclosed is all you'll need for your party of five._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

She examined the packet closely. There were 5 plane tickets to England and 5 train tickets to Hogwarts from platform 9 ¾. There was also a specific rendezvous pint in London where they were to meet a Mr. Hagrid.

Beyond this, a list of supplies was present:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Uniform:**_

_Students will require:_

_.Three or more sets of work robes (black)_

_.1 plain pointed hat (for day wear)_

_.1 pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_

_.1 winter cloak (Black, sliver fastenings)_

_.1 set of dress robes_

_Please not that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_

_**Course Books:**_

_.The Standard book of spells (Grade 6) __By Miranda Goshawk_

_.A History of Magic __By Bathilda Bagshot_

_.Magical Theory __By Adabert Waffling_

_.Advanced Transfiguration __By Emeric Switch_

_.One Thousand Magical Herbs & Fungi __By Phyllida Spore_

_.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them __By (I dunno)_

_.The Monster Book of Monsters __By ?_

_. Taking Dark Arts Defense to the Next Level __by Quentin Trimble_

_.Unfogging the Future (2nd edition) _

_.A Study of Demons __By Rojin Takemaru (A.N.: yes, I have used this name before)_

_**Other Equipment**_

_.1 Wand_

_.1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_

_.1 Set glass or crystal phials_

_.1 Telescope_

_.1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad. _

Scrawled below, however, Dumbledore had added something.

_Forest can accommodate any larger, DOCILE pets, or TRAINED animals._

"Well, if Sesshoumaru decides on bringing that Ah-Un thing…"

"Ah-Un shall come."

Kagome jumped.

"Er…Sesshoumaru…"

"I know what you did, wench. And you know my metabolism is fast, but you didn't take into account that a larger amount is needed because it wears off sooner, hm?"

Kagome blushed at the demon's words and glare.

"Erm…uh…well, you were making a mess of things…" she argued.

"My letters please?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

Still in shock, she handed him the letters.

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru made to leap into the tree, but Kagome's tap on his shoulder halted him.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"Can you…take me up there too?"

The taiyoukai sighed, but wrapped his tail around her and carried her to the highest branch as well.

"Now shut-up until I am done!" he snapped.

Kagome nodded, not showing her annoyance at his arrogance. He did, after all, take her up to the highest branch. That was sweet of him, not to mention if she grinded his nerves, then she could find herself stuck in a tree for heaven knows how long.

Sesshoumaru opened his first letter. It was basically what Kagome had told him, and so he opted for the second letter.

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

_I am glad you have accepted my offer. Most likely, you believe it to be given in my own self-gain. This is untrue. I merely don't want to see you fall prey to Voldemort, and you most certainly would, despite your power. He is stronger than you can imagine. _

_Now, about your school year. I know you are probably extremely well-educated in all aspects, but I believe my school will further broaden you horizons. I can certainly ascertain that you are one who is always on the search for knowledge. _

_There are several points to discuss. Firstly, you must treat the students as your peers, not your inferiors. I know it may be hard, but try your best. Secondly, please try to control your temper. That is imperative. Thirdly, if you have any problems come see me. It is my duty to assist you. _

_Above all else, please behave yourself. _

_Hope your journey goes well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sesshoumaru smirked. _This fellow, _he thought. _He's very smart…_

_

* * *

_

R and R pretty please! And make them long if you want, I like reading them!


	4. Walking the Dogs

Whee! I like reviews! Thanks for em, guys! I really appreciate it. Soon, I'll need to bring a matter to vote though, and it involves Sesshoumaru's quote-unquote "love life." Yes, I'm giving him a love life, and yes, he already has a girlfriend as far as I got on paper. Problems do arise as well...but that's not the chapter today. Don't worry about it for now.**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 4**_

The plane flight to London was uneventful. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were the most nervous on board the plane, and nothing Kagome did could calm them until they landed (because of what my friend said, there may be a side-fic on this…).

From there, they came to King's Cross Train station, waiting for Hagrid.

Eventually, he showed up, and his height dwarfed even Sesshoumaru, which made the Inu-gumi very apprehensive. Kagome put their minds at ease, saying that this was someone who was well trusted by Dumbledore, and _she_ trusted him.

"Which of yeh can speak English?" Hagrid asked.

"Me," Kagome said. "Not well, though."

"Tha's all right. I'm gonna do a Language Charm on yeh. That way, yeh'll all know how to speak it well."

After the spells were performed, they all headed for the Leaky Cauldron, and from there, reached Diagon Alley.

Sesshoumaru was amazed. All the shops! All the new things!

After picking up most of their supplies, the Inu bros. complained of having headaches. The elder brother was through with amazement and feeling rather sick. The Apothecary, which was their last stop before a break, smelled awful. Not to mention the sounds and other smells assaulting his delicate senses.

"You okay there, 'Shoumaru?" Hagrid asked. He'd long since shortened the demon's name.

Sesshoumaru groaned a reply.

"Well, I'm out of money," Kagome said. "I exchanged what Mom and Gramps gave me at Gringotts before you guys joined me to shop…"

"Stupid wench. I have plenty of money."

Sesshoumaru weakly pulled a pouch full of gold and silver from his waist.

"Oh, wow!" Kagome breathed. "That's a lot of gold!"

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands, idiot. I would, of course, be wealthy."

"Well, I s'pose we should head out," Hagrid said.

"There's nothing worse than the Apothecary, is there?" Inuyasha groaned.

"Nah," Hagrid replied. Upon hearing this, the Inu bros. (begin playing old Mario music when you want) stood up.

"Fine. Let us be off," Sesshoumaru said, eyes narrowing as he saw that Inuyasha was mimicking him obnoxiously.

"Okay, well first we need to exchange your money," Kagome began, "We'll get a load of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts for this…"

She then proceeded to explain the monetary conversions of the wizard world. After that, they headed for Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

Fortunately enough, Sesshoumaru's currency was still convertible, and it gave him an extremely large sum of wizard money.

"Wow," Kagome gasped. "You could've paid for all this stuff and still had a fortune to spare!"

"Yes. And so you may take 3 quarters what you have paid for."

"Oh! No, Sesshoumaru, I really couldn't…"

"If you really want to insult a lord such as myself," he replied levelly, "Then do not accept it."

"No…I will accept it. Thanks a lot."

"It is only spare change anyway. I have been saving money since I was a whelp."

"So, robes first or wands?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Robes would be best," Miroku said. "After all, would you rather protect yourself naked, or be helplessly clothed?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Inuyasha snapped. "Of course I'd rather be naked and protected!"

Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Hagrid anime fell. Hagrid was just a little confused, and Sesshoumaru merely stared at his brother with something akin to embarrassment, but containing a bit of disdain.

"Well, then we'll be wantin' to go to Madame Malkin's. Plenty of robes there."

Hagrid lead them to the shop.

"Ah, by the way, 'Shoumaru, yeh know yeh can't wear that fancy-done armor or fluff wad to Hogwarts…"

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned sour.

"Excuse me. This 'fluff wad' you speak of is my tail. I cannot exactly be without it," he said curtly. As if in indignation, Sesshoumaru's tail quivered. He stroked it gently, seeming to calm it, and its trembling stilled. (AN: IT LIIIIIVES!)

"Ah…sorry…anyway, what kinda demon are yeh?"

"Inu Taiyoukai," replied Sesshoumaru.

"Eh?"

"Greater Dog Demon."

"Oh…Crikey, yer a dog!"

"Yes. Fluffy to my antagonists and Rin."

"Oh! I got a three-headed dog named Fluffy! He's sweet to his master…"

"Sweet…hmm…"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.

"As for the armor, I can refrain from wearing it."

"Right…"

The new Inu-gumi and Hagrid walked into Madame Malkin's.

"Afternoon, Hagrid. New Hogwarts students are they?" Madame Malkin said quickly.

"Yep."

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you think you can give me robes like this?"

So saying, he held out another set of his haori and hakama.

"I could try…"

"Make a set like mine, too!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What my…_brother_…means is if you could, it would be appreciated," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Let's get you in the fitting room! Boys to the left, girls to the right!"

As soon as they were separated, Sesshoumaru hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Idiot! Don't be brash!" he hissed.

"Don't reprimand _me_!" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm a man! It's too late for you to raise me, bastard!"

By the time they were finished, both brothers were very much angry at each other.

"All right, dears. You're all done. Thanks to your clothing examples, little measurements were needed, and this is the result."

Madame Malkin held out Sesshoumaru's robes. They were identical to his day wear haori and hakama, save for the fact that they were black.

"Hmm…a job very well done," he complimented.

"Inuyasha feh'd.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Sesshoumaru growled at his brother as he paid Madame Malkin.

They (along with Miroku) met up with the girls and decided to head for Ollivanders.

* * *

R and R. Make em as long and "constructive" as you want. Just...don't flame me too bad, please. I burn very easily. 


	5. Like Father, Like Son

Wow, I love getting reviews. I think I'm gonna restart doing review replies, starting now! Sorry its not for every review a single person has made. I have to squish it in this time. After this, every chapter will have it at the beginning, so all reviews will be included.

**_IWasATeenageBarbie(Anonymous, but known account):_** I like that "Moldiemort" thing. I plan to help Sesshy. And I'll check your stories if I didn't yet...bad memory, ya know?

**_harryptaxd204:_** I'm glad you like this story. This has gotta be the first that I think came out great and my reviewers think was great. I'm pessimistic, see. So thanx.

**_biggest anime fan_**: Thanx for the encouragment. I'm glad you like the fact that I have lotsa stories. I have many unposted ones (over 100 at the least), but if I can hardly update the ones I have, I choose not to post more. And I really do like your story. It's great!

**_eVilxSnare_**: There's actually a lot of HP/IY stories out there, but I didn't like the fact that Sessho plays no really good role. And so I decided to do one where he is the main character. Thanx for the comment about the plot. I usually hate all my plots after the first twenty pages. Oh, and about Draco and Ah-Un...let's just say me and my freshman friend were one step ahead of you on that one...heh heh. As far as wands go, you can't exactly cast a spell with your claw, so I had to give 'em something. (Thinks of Umbridge with no eyes... Cool!). And Sesshy and magic...well, he's been exposed to stuff like that before, but still...maybe there will be surprises...(hint, hint). Thanx a ton for all your reviews.

**_moonshinesonwolf (Anonymous):_** Thanx for the reviews. Glad you like.

**_RaeKatz(Anonymous)_**: Thanx for the review. Oh, and I asked my mom about the "several" thing. She says it could mean three or more. But thanx for trying to help anyway!

**_feh girl(Anonymous)_**: Thanx! For once, I think a fast typing speed is good, ne? I type it all in one day for all my chappies, I'm just lazy and take lotsa days off sometimes (specially if I am uninspired or left reviewless. reviewless leads to uninspired-ness).

**_Gillian Owens(Anonymous)_**: I thought so too. Thanx for the compliment, I'm glad you like the fic. I worked hard on it, and it's still nowhere near done in written form, though.

**_CloserThanFate(Anonymous but known account):_** Hey, haven't heard from ya in a while. Thanx for the review, and I'm glad you like it.

As always, questions are welcome. And if you need help on Japanese words, ask me. That's what I'm here for, and I really like using them when it sounds correct. Youkai sounds a lot better than demon for example. Also, if you have an account and are anonymous on this list, tell me and I'll read your stories.

Okay, I'll shut up now...

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 5**_

"The wand is what I've been waiting for!" Kagome said happily. "I can't wait!"

They walked in alone, for Hagrid had said there was business he needed to attend to.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat loudly in the seemingly empty shop.

An old man walked from the back.

"Ah. A batch of new students," he said, bowing. "I am Mr. Ollivander."

Sango stepped forward.

"Uh…hello," she said nervously. "We came to buy wands."

"And why else would you be here, milady Sango?"

_How does it know my name!_ Sango thought in alarm. _I mean…how does he know my name?_

"Lady Sango, I will have you try first, please," he said courteously.

After trying several tens of wands, Sango finally came upon a good one: Dogwood and unicorn tail hair; 11 inches.

Miroku's wand was 12 inches, cedar and dragon heartstring.

Kagome was taken to a wand that was 12 inches as well, but was made of redwood and contained a phoenix tail feather.

"And now, young Inuyasha…"

"Actually," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I was wondering if you were able to make custom wands."

"It would take a day to make two, but aye, I could," Mr. Ollivander said.

"And could you manipulate a fang into wood from a bough of a tree that needs to be whittled down?"

"Yes, yes," Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Good."

Sesshoumaru pulled from his folded clothes inside his old chest a pair of mid sized branches.

"These are from a mystical Magnolia tree, Bokusenou."

"Very well. And the magical artifacts for these wands are?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, exposing his long, sharp fangs. They gleamed in the dim candlelight of the shop.

"These fangs grew in, as always for an animal, after my milk teeth were shed. Most animals loose their first set of adult teeth within a year. However, my fangs are the same set I grew out as a whelp. Such a thing in Dog Demon culture is considered lucky, and now there is a chance to use them."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. "You're just copying Dad…"

"I see. Well, if that is what you wish…"

Mr. Ollivander pulled out not one, but two sets of pliers.

"Oh boy," Inuyasha murmured. "Déjà vu…"

"Open wide, Mr. Sesshoumaru…"

"Like this," the taiyoukai replied, opening his mouth wide and lifting his lips to bare his fangs.

"Yes. Okay, on the count of three."

Sesshoumaru nodded as Mr. Ollivander took each of his fangs in the pliers.

"One…two…"

Contrary to his words, Mr. Ollivander yanked both fangs out at the count of two. However, this was not concerning Sesshoumaru so much as the initial removal itself.

"_YAAAAGGHHHHHH!"_

His scream echoed through the shop and half of Diagon alley. He had upon his face a look of horror and pain and his ears were drooping down. So shocked was he that he was crying with his mouth still open, showing two large gaps where his fangs had formerly been. Every few seconds, a small, choked whine came from his throat.

Eventually, after blood began to trickle down his chin, his eyes rolled back and he passed out onto the floor.

"What a wussy loser!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Have you ever had your fangs pulled by someone?" Mr. Ollivander said sharply.

"One time."

"How many fangs before that were replaced by new ones?"

"A…a few…"

"This was your brother's first set. These two fangs I now hold were deeply rooted into his mouth for years and years. Now tell me, did you build an immunity to the pain of ripping your anchored fangs out so that the second and third times, it hurt less and less?"

"Yeah. So what old man!"

"It's new pain. He hasn't utilized it until now. He will not faint again, I assure you."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru bolted straight to his feet.

"Faint? Who fainted?" he said, shaking slightly.

Everyone sweatdropped and rolled their eyes, save for Mr. Ollvander.

"You may want this," he said, holding out a handkerchief to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes…"

Sesshoumaru used the handkerchief to slow the bleeding in his mouth.

"Pick the wands up tomorrow," Mr. Ollivander ordered.

"Okay, see ya!" Inuyasha said, briskly shoving his still shocked brother out. When they were clear of the wand shop, Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Stupid! Why the hell did ya do that for!" he asked angrily. "Tryin' to show off?"

"I…I wouth like you to hath power, Inuyatha," Sesshoumaru explained, talking strangely without his two fangs.

"Power. Feh!"

"Don'th scoth, filthy hath-breed! I'm much stronger than you!"

"At least I don't have a lisp," Inuyasha said evilly.

"I do noth hath…okay, I do hath a lithp…but only for hath a day."

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome snapped just as Hagrid appeared. He looked a little confused.

_THUMP!_

Sango figured she should explain.

"Sorry, Hagrid. This happens a _lot_!"

"Ah…"

* * *

By the next day, Sesshoumaru's new fangs had grown in and they were already at Ollivander's to get the new wands. 

"Here, as promised: for Inuyasha, a wand. 13 inches, magnolia wood, containing the powdered fang of a dog demon."

Inuyasha gripped the wand nervously.

"Well wave it! We need to know if it is going to reject you or not!" Mr. Ollivander told him impatiently.

"Oh. Right."

Inuyasha waved the wand, letting a shower of crimson sparks emit from its tip.

"Good! It's perfect for you! I am glad it didn't reject you. T'would be such a shame if it had…"

The old man gave Sesshoumaru his wand, which he'd darkened and glossed to make it shiny.

"And yours. 15 ½ inches, magnolia wood, with powdered fang of…well yours, of course. It's a lot bendier than the other."

Sesshoumaru waved his wand elegantly, spraying the Inu-gumi with blue and silver sparks that tickled to the touch. The warmth he felt emanating from the wand made the corners of his mouth twitch slightly upwards.

"Bravo! And allow me to say that these wands are very powerful!" Mr. Ollivander added. "Two of my best."

"My compliments," Sesshoumaru said. He even left a very generous gratuity for the job well done.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome noted, was much lighter of heart and overall magnanimous in the wizarding world. She even gathered her courage and told him.

"IT is not that I am more crude and rough in my era. I act the same way there. When compliments are deserved, I shall give them. I do have manners, I just do not employ them very openly in front of enemies," he told her. "Rest assured I do not at this moment consider you an enemy."  
Kagome released a breath she had been holding since he said the thing about the enemies. She was glad Sesshoumaru didn't consider them enemies.

Suddenly, said demon's peripheral vision caught something.

An advertisement for a broomstick.

"Hagrid."

"Eh, 'Shoumaru?"

"Elaborate on the significance of these broomsticks."

* * *

R and R, please! Make the reviews as long or short as you want. I love to read them either way, so don't feel as if you're burdening me. 

Special thanks to:

**eVilxSnare**

**harryptaxd204**


	6. Tauron

It's late, so I'll do review replies next time. Keep reviewing.

* * *

"Hagrid."

"Eh, 'Shoumaru?"

"Elaborate on the significance of these broomsticks."

"Oh, they're for flyin', see? You can use 'em for travel and Quidditch."

"Quidditch?"

"Wizard sport. Very hands on an' physical."

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"I would like to buy one."

"Righ'! Go on!"

Sesshoumaru entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and after much deliberation, chose the most expensive broom: The Firebolt EX—supposedly with better traction and higher speed than the original Firebolt.

"That's for international teams," the owner said. "Sure you can afford it?"

"The price is 5000 Galleons, correct?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru emptied 2/3 of his money onto the counter.

"There you are."

"Pleasure doing business!" the owner said, handing the EX to Sesshoumaru, who took it and handled it carefully.

He then noticed his brother eyeing the Nimbus 2005 hungrily and sighed.

"How much is that broomstick over there?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"The Nimbus? Oh, only 1000 Galleons flat."

Sesshoumaru dumped some more money onto the counter.

"Get your broom, half-breed."

Inuyasha was amazed at his brother's attitude and generosity.

"Okay…but I ain't thankin' ya!" he said roughly.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled a bit.

"There is no need to. Anyway, I would like one of those 'Ice Creams' your wench gave me yesterday. My fangs still feel itchy and painful…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in desperation. First curiosity, now this!

After a quick sundae break at Florean Fortescue's ice cream stand, the Inu-gumi was more or less ready to rest (Even Sesshoumaru).

"Not yet! We still need messenger pets!" Kagome cried.

"Can't we even rest?" Miroku groaned, "With you ladies, it's busy, busy!"

"Just this one stop, please?" Kagome begged.

The chibi eyes won over everyone in this round, except for Sesshoumaru, who was impervious to all but Rin, and so the new Inu-gumi found themselves each a pet. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru picked a great horned owl and snowy owl respectively, Sango got a delivery raven, and Miroku took a tawny owl.

Kagome, who had left the group earlier to go to another shop other than Eyelops' Owl Emporium, had now returned. In her hands was a very coy-looking Siamese/tabby cat.

After hanging with Kirara, Inuyasha didn't have much of a problem with cats, but the instant he saw that cat, Sesshoumaru could feel the hairs on his neck bristling. Instantly, he half-barked and slashed at the cat with his claws.

Nimbly, it leapt from Kagome's hands and landed on Sesshoumaru's armor, slapping him three good times with its claws extended. They dug deep into his face. He yelped and backed away clutching his bleeding face.

"Ow, ow!" he roared. "Get that hell-driven creature away from me!"

"Don't be mean to Tauron!" Kagome said, slapping him in the face as he lunged. This only caused the demon's pain to skyrocket and he snarled threateningly at Kagome, his fangs extending past his chin.

"Wench!" he roared, lunging for her.

Inuyasha and Sango strained to hold him back, so his jaws snapped ineffectively and Kagome was only showered with his blood.

"Tha's enough," Hagrid said firmly, grabbing Sesshoumaru by the scruff of his haori.

"Let me at that _cat_!" he snarled. "By _my _claws it shall _pay_!"

He struggled madly for seven minutes or so, then calmed himself. Hagrid set him down.

"Now see? Tha' cat isn't so bad," Hagrid said, though he himself disliked the animals. "So yer okay?"

"Indeed. It was foolish of me to lose my temper."

However, Sesshoumaru saw the cat give him a very evil look, knowing he could not prove it.

"Hmm…"

* * *

The day to go to the train station arrived all too soon—Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, however, were glad to find an excuse to distance themselves from "Tauron the Second," or Tauron for short. The cat was extremely vindictive.

Unfortunately, they knew their only escape was probably to sit with each other.

"Righ,'" Hagrid said. "This is where I leave yeh. Find Platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts Express. It's that easy."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good day, Hagrid. We shall see you again?"

"Yah, I'm your teacher. Care o' Magical Creatures."

"Hn."

The taiyoukai led the way to the platform, but was confused to find only a barrier to platforms 9 and 10.

"What the…"

"Ron, Harry, hurry it up!" he heard, despite his senses being beat up by the noises and scents of the entirety of King's Cross. "We'll miss the Hogwarts Express!"

A bushy haired girl was the voice's source.

"Excuse me!" he said sharply.

"Yes—oh!"

The girl stopped, giving Sesshoumaru a puzzled look.

"Um…yes?"

"Can you direct us to Platform 9 3/4?"

"Oh, sure! Just run through this wall."

"Hn. You first," Sesshoumaru said suspiciously.

"Okay."

The girl ran though the crowds and literally _into_ the wall. Sesshoumaru did a double take, then told the others what to do.

Thankfully, they all made it. The Inu bros., however, found not even one empty booth.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

"We shall just have to sit with someone," Sesshoumaru told him. He was of companion animal blood, so he didn't have much in his instinct to oppose this.

He found one with only three and across from that, one with a single young girl.

"Excuse me," he said. "May I join you?"

Sesshoumaru felt better sitting here, for the girl of before was present.

"Come on, you can sit by me," a boy with untidy hair and broken glasses said.

"Arigato."

"Er…"

"I meant thank you. Inuyasha, sit with that young woman over there," he added, addressing his younger sibling.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied.

"Er…so…what's your name? I'm Harry Potter?"

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

R and R please! 


	7. Wizards, Demons, Purebreed, Halfbreed

Hey! Sorry for the late update. This chapter was deleted four or five times for various reasons and I got soo angry that I went on a tangent about _not_typing it. Well, now it's typed, so there.

Review Replies for ch. 4

**_IWasATeenageBarbie:_** Actually, no one knows exactly what that thing is, and I'm partial to the fact of it being a tail. Its really for anyone to determine, but Takahashi-sama has not said anything. I don't want to sound rude, but that is what I think. Sides, in the manga, it does look and behave as a tail should...

**_hotcocoalatte:_** This is the first you read? Oh, that explains why you think it's good when I think it's in need of serious actual writer skills...Glad you like my humor, though, and I did enjoy that phrase. It took me a whole minute to think of what Hagrid should say. Yeah...sad, no?

* * *

Review Replies for ch. 5:

_**eVilxSnare:** _Yeah, I thought that chap was funny too. As for the broom-riding lessons...not really so funny in all honesty...no lessons...--U. But as far as long flowing crystal white hair, Sesshy has that covered!

**_Tiamath:_** It's not easy to put those elements together sometimes, but it's alwayz fun. Thanx for the review.

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Glad you like the fic, and here's that long-awaited...I hope...update! (jk)

**_Shlandria:_** Once again, sorry for late updates, and hope you enjoy this chappie!

**_IWasATeenageBarbie:_** Heh. Nice take of Naraku, that's probably what he'd think before a plotting spree...and thanx for the compliment.

**_EvilDarknessConsumesAll:_** Wow, I'm flattered to get such a compliment as that. Really, the best? Naw, I dun think so...but thanx! And you have my sorry for the slow update like everyone else...

**_Sir Read-a-lot:_** Glad you like the story, and well...sorry for the late update, but here's the story. .

Review Replies for ch. 6

**_eVilxSnare:_** The Firebolt is an international racing broom and waaaay better than a Nimbus. And you know, if he ate Tauron in one gulp, where would the fun be, and trust me when I say there'll be some fun now that she's in the story...eventually...And Harry will probably get some answer containing "I'VE GOT THE URGE TO HERBAL!" in it somewhere...jk...heh...

**_biggest anime fan:_** Trust me, I know. I was in pain when I wrote that too, but I told myself people would laugh and it sorta helped...And sorry for OOC-ness, it's sorta necessary sometimes, but I'll try to keep him in character. Keyword try. Yes, he's curious, and no, he didn't know Kagome had spiked his OJ, he just knew it after he got sleepy. About the trees...I dunno, I just thought it would be funny, seeing as he sleeps _against _trees in some episodes and manga volumes...Oh, and it's okay if you don't do the other chapters, I know how it is to lose the net. That's usually whyI don't update consistently. But anyway, thanx for the compliments and stuff.

**_Gryfffinrose:_** I think Tauron the second is the embodiment of what most if not all cats wanna act like. Just like your cat acts. Um...does your cat control you...? Thanx for the review anyway...

**_hotcocoalatte:_** Yeah, here's the belated chapter. Thanx for the review.

* * *

"Huh!" the girl gasped. "Sesshoumaru! _The_ Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Planes!"

"…I am surprised to see that my reputation precedes me here…"

"Are you mental? You're in the restricted library books! A whole bunch of them! I didn't know if Fred and George were lying before…I can't believe it's true!"

"So he's from the past like they said, Hermione?" asked a redheaded boy. "Isn't that what they said?"

"Yes, Ron."

"…Cool, I guess," Ron said skeptically. "If it really is true, that is…"

"Beyond cool, Ron. Look at him, he's a true, full-fledged _demon_!"

"A demon, huh? What kind?"

"Inu Taiyoukai, or Greater Dog Demon."

"So can I see what you can do?" Ron asked.

"Indeed. Put something in my hand that you do not mind losing."

Ron placed an old quill onto Sesshoumaru's open palm.

"Observe."

The three sixth years gasped as Sesshoumaru's hand glowed green and the quill began to melt to nothing.

"WICKED!"

"It is my Dokkasou, or Toxic Flower Claw."

Sesshoumaru stared longingly out the window where Harry sat. He wanted to feel the wind on his face…

"You want to sit windowside?" Harry asked.

"If I may…"

"Of course!"

He and Harry swapped seats and he opened the window for some fresh air.

_Ahh,_ he though. _Finally, something goes my way. Fresh air…heh…_

"You're not used to being confined are you?" Hermione asked sadly.

"No."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru thrust his head out of the window, letting the wind whip his bangs around.

"He's mental," Ron said in dismay. "And I thought that Dokkasou thing was cool…"

"I am not insane," Sesshoumaru said with his head still out the window. "I merely enjoy the rush of speed. However, I now see that it would have been much more sensible to run by the train. It moves so slow that I could get to our destination sooner that you…"

"Really?" Harry said incredulously. "How fast do you go?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his head in.

"According to humans and half the demon population, I am insanely fast," he told Harry softly, almost dangerously. "I can move so fast that at this moment, I could break your neck and detach it from your body and no one, including you, would know until your hear rolled off."

Harry gulped. That wasn't the best imagery in his mind.

"And that is why no one should make themselves my enemy," Sesshoumaru finished.

"W-we're, um…not your enemies, r-r-r-right?" Ron stammered fearfully.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the boy, who whimpered childishly. However, the demon's eyes soon gave a playful twinkle and he smirked.

"Do not fear. I do not consider you an enemy. Just make sure not to change that, or else you will be in for a world of pain…"

"Y-y-yeah…I'm n-not planning on it…"

"Stop fidgeting," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, extending his claws. "Animals can smell fear, and right now, that is all I can focus on…and your squirming makes me want to take a nip at you…"

Sesshoumaru licked his lips and exposed one of his new fangs, which gleamed in the light. Ron backed away.

"Hn. I am only toying with you," the demon sneered. "But in all honesty, stop it. I do have instincts, you know…"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A white-blonde boy stood above the four sixth years.

"So this is the new meat in Hogwarts, I see," he sneered. "Already hanging with the wrong crowd."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Associating with low class-wizards and half-bloods. Even mudbloods like _her_."

"So what if she's different?" Inuyasha interrupted. "Blood don't matter, kid. I'm half-demon, and I'm a tough contender in life, I can tell ya that."

"Half-breeds hand with half-breeds," scoffed the boy.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"And what's this? Another half-breed?" Malfoy drawled, pointing to Sesshoumaru.

Within seconds, he found himself against the wall, hanging by his throat. Sesshoumaru's eyes barely flickered, almost as if he was bored. However, his aura was intensifying and causing an eerie wind to blow through the train car.

"Don't ever, _EVER_ mistake I, Sesshoumaru, for a half-breed. My brother may be half-demon, but my mother and my father had pure Dog Demon blood, which is what now courses through my veins…"

Sesshoumaru's face slowly slid into a half-transformed dogface with a grotesque grin.

"Today you receive my warning. Next time, you shall not be so lucky. Regardless of the old fool's words, I _will_ kill you."

So saying, Sesshoumaru's fingers tightened, drawing blood. He reverted the semi-transformation.

"I can smell it in you," he said. "You are a full-breed, human though you are. But do not stomp on another full-breed who is just as worthy as you, and do not mistreat half-breeds. Keep it to yourself. I did not, and I am now paying for it. I have learned that purity of blood does not always matter. What matters is how you use your power to your advantage. And by the way, I am _Lord _Sesshoumaru to _you_!"

A small amount of poison dripped form Sesshoumaru's claws and ran down Malfoy's neck, causing the flesh to become irritated. However, the demon set Malfoy to his feet softy after a few seconds. He then took his seat, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, sit down. I am sure he has gotten the point by my talons," he said to his brother. "It would be useless to sully yours."

"Feh! Glory hog!" Inuyasha uttered. He then looked at Malfoy, who had not moved an inch. "Hey, kid! Why you still here? Sesshoumaru doesn't bluff. Even I would have run by now."

"I've got nothing to run from. Soon enough, my father will have you under his thumb, mutt-faced cretin!" Malfoy spat, mispronouncing cretin.

"Do you not mean that _Voldemort_ will have me under his thumb?" Sesshoumaru said lazily.

Malfoy flinched, but recovered quickly.

"And if I do? You can't stop it."

"Can't I?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Are you mental or something?"

"Do you know what the Socratic method is?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Did you not change it by questioning my mental stability?"

"Shut-up!"

"What is wrong, can you not keep up with me, boy?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Fine, I shall enlighten you. Voldemort cannot defeat me. I am not insane. The Socratic method is teaching by asking questions. And in all honesty, your intelligence an never match mine. So who's the _cretin_ now?"

And Sesshoumaru had pronounced cretin the correct way.

Malfoy growled under his breath.

"I have left you speechless? Hn. I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but it appears that you are unarmed…"

"Shut up, worthless mix-breed mutt!" Malfoy snarled.

Sesshoumaru let his fangs creep past his bottom lip and his nose scrunched up as he began to snarl demonically. Seeing as this was much more threatening that Malfoy's growl, said wizard decided not to press his luck any further.

"We'll meet again. If you have any guts, you'll join a Quidditch team! A load of the House players are graduated, so you'll have no problem."

"I shall take you up on that. But do not forget; I am a demon. My senses are much better than yours."

"But you're no wizard. No better than a mudblood, with your useless parents."

A much deeper growl rose in Sesshoumaru's throat and he nearly pounced on Malfoy with full intent of ripping him to shreds, but the wizard was gone.

"That boy…" he snarled, still growling like a hungry lion.

* * *

R & R!


	8. Sesshoumaru 101

Wow, it's getting late. I better just cut to the chase.

Review Replies:

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Malfoy will never learn, that's right. Glad you liked the chapter and I wish you luck on that battle of wits!

**_eVilxSnare:_** Dude, Malfoy was born bratty! He will alwayz be bratty, but his actor is pretty nice...um...moving on...yesh, Sesshy is a butthole for playing on Ron's fear, ne? But then again, anyone but Malfoy could play on his fears, to be honest. As for Snape, let's just say that's my little secret...heh heh...

**_IWasATeenageBarbieDoll:_** Dunno about Sesshoumaru's temper, he seems to lose it very easily wherever his blood is involved. Sides, he didn't lose his temper for a while. Sorry though, if he was OOC. I tried...and you never know when Malfoy will forget who he is...heh...

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Malfoy did deserve it, da loser! He must burn! But will he? Hmm, that is food for thought...

Well, my mom is badgering, so I gotta go. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Calm down," Hermione said urgently. "Just relax."

She was particularly concerned because Sesshoumaru's eyes kept flickering from red to white in very slow intervals.

"Um…do you want a carob brownie?"

"Come again?"

"A carob brownie. My mother made them, they taste just like chocolate, but dogs can eat them…"

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as his stomach churned at the mention of chocolate. The vile substance had put him through hell and back and he didn't quite trust it. In fact, every time he heard the word, his stomach would strive to empty itself, no matter where he happened to be…

"Are you certain they are safe?" he said after a while.

"Yes, of course. I researched you, Sesshoumaru. You're a fascinating person you know."

"Am I? I would not be able to clearly see how fascinating I am, you know. I am who I am, and cannot discern any further…"

"You're very wise, Sesshoumaru," Hermione praised him.

"Feh. Yeah, that bastard's wise. And look, the world's round too!"

The teens snickered at Inuyasha's remark, but were surprised to find Sesshoumaru smirking.

"Foolish hanyou. The world is not flat."

"'Course it is!"

"It is not. I have traveled to the supposed end of the world. There is no eastern end to the map. The world is round."

"How do you know? You coulda been off!"

"By thirty miles? Hn, I think not."

"How did you figure that out!" Ron said. "Much less where did you get the time, food, and vessel?"

"There was no vessel, nor was there food. And it took no longer than two days on my cloud. That aside, I did not figure this out for any reason nor did I try to impress anyone. I simply _did_ it."

"Ah!" Hermione said, removing her hand from her pack. "Here's a brownie!"

Sesshoumaru held his open palm out for one. He had an ingenious plan of slowly melting the brownie, but he very quickly remembered that his hand would glow green when he was about to use his poison.

_Damn. Isn't there a way for me to get out of this!_

He sniffed at the brownie cautiously and opened his mouth to take a bite…

Milord! Look out here!-

"What?"

'Milord! Sesshoumaru!'

"Ah-Un?"

"What?" Ron said.

"Ah-Un is here at last!" Sesshoumaru said, almost incredulously. "Look. Look at the dragon!"

The clique of sixth years looked on in awe as Ah-Un glided alongside the train.

"Ah-Un, I am going as well!" Sesshoumaru yelled, leaping from the window.

"Aaaahhhh!" Hermione screamed. "He'll die!"

"Keep you eye out," Inuyasha said, head turned down. "And DON'T SCREAM SO LOUD!"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's after images drifted to Ah-Un. For a moment they seemed to talk to each other, then Sesshoumaru dove to the ground again, losing distance to the Hogwarts Express.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Harry gasped.

At that moment, an enormous white dog with only three legs began to sprint next to the train.

"Oh, wow!" Ron said weakly. "He _can_ keep up with the train…"

"That ain't nothin'!" Inuyasha said from his seat. "He's a _lot_ faster in his humanoid form…"

Sesshoumaru leapt up, barking joyously. He messed around with Ah-Un, racing the Hogwarts Express itself before hanging back.

"Well," Inuyasha scoffed. "Now that he's done making a damned fool of himself…"

"Inuyasha, you're his brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Hey all," he said, slight enthusiasm in his voice. "So you're related to Ginny here, Ron?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said offhandedly. "She's my little sister."

"Ah."  
"Inuyasha," Hermione interrupted, "could I ask a question?"

"Huh? What, girl?"

"Um…why is your brother being so carefree? I could've sworn he was much more restrained, and a great deal more…well…not nice."

"Ah, he normally isn't. I dunno what's up with him. He don't try to kill me anymore…anything else I could chalk up to his life and spirit."

"Can you please elaborate?"

"Well, our dad died when we were both pretty young. He was…oh, about 16 in youkai years when he became Lord of the West."

"Seventeen."

The group turned to see Sesshoumaru in human form (looking stoic as ever) and riding Ah-Un.

"A word of advice: Do not attempt to talk behind my back if you know I can hear it. Stop being so secretive. Forward, Ah-Un!"

Just like that, his face was gone.

"Um…so he was seventeen…" Inuyasha began again.

"Sesshoumaru's childhood barely existed. His life was centered on training and heir stuff. His spirit, and even I can admit it, was the strongest I have ever seen. Even when he got walloped for taking me out to a training field, he never lost hope. He was…he _is_…strong…"

"Well, lordship doesn't seem to suit him," Ron said.

"Lordship suits him very well," Inuyasha corrected. "HE is a kickass fighter! Only I can beat him. And he's a big mathematician and tactician. Feh! He's the perfect ruler; and like his name means, he's the 'killing perfection'"

"Wow. He seems pretty deprived," Ron added to his assessments.

"I need not your pity."

This time, Sesshoumaru was halfway into the window already. When he was all the way in, he breathed in deeply, analyzing his "friend's" scents.

"You know me, and now I shall tell you about yourselves," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "Ron, you are a blunt person with no emotional depth. Harry, you wear your emotions plainly and you have a lack for trouble. Hermione, you are a bookworm in the hopes that knowledge will help you in life. Now that we all know each other, leave me _alone_!"

After saying this, he leaned into his tail (as if it were a pillow) without another word.

"He's got some nerve!" Ron snapped.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed. "We hurt him…"

Sesshoumaru didn't move until the lunch cart came by. He then realize how astoundingly hungry he was.

"I'll get some of that…and that…" he heard Harry say. The smell of cakes and candy wafted to his sensitive nose, causing his mouth to water.

_You know you want some,_ his common sense said to him.

_I don't need to eat human food!_ His pride scoffed back.

_It may not sustain you for long, but wouldn't you rather feel full for a few hours than empty for another day?_ Pressed his common sense.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's empty stomach growled very loudly and commandingly. That's when a little thing known as necessity came in and piledrived his pride.

As funny as his visual of mental goings-on in his head was, he had to pay attention.

"Sesshoumaru?" Harry called loudly.

"Uh…what?" he mumbled.

"Do you want anything from the car?"

"Um…"

The taiyoukai snuggled deeper into the corner of his seat.

"Harry, I think he's tired. He looks like he's trying to sleep," Hermione said.

"Oops."

"I'll come back with the trolley later dears," the stewardess said.

Sesshoumaru growled as the cart left. His stomach concurred.

_Hn. Might as well sleep now…_

And so he did.

* * *

R & R pretty please!


	9. Hogwarts at Last

Guys, I'm so sorry I update sooo slow...Well, this chappie is almost 1500, so I hope that sorta eases your anger towards me.

**_nuneofyorbiz (Anonymous):_** Having Kagome subdue Malfoy would be too easy to do. He needs to suffer...heh heh...demon/hanyou style

**_IWasATeenageBarbieDoll:_** Yes, Sesshoumaru is OOC. He won't always be in character for any fanfiction, actually. Trust me. I've read a lot, too.

**_eVilxSnare:_** I wish I had incentive to update it normally, but for some reason, my wrist hurts really bad when I retype written stories. I guess the Were-Dog one which is fully typed on the compy gives me time to think...this one already has been thought of...but I'll try to update soon!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Thanx for the compliment. I sorta hafta agree with Sesshoumaru, though. I like his name, even if I don't exactly love to type it.'Sides, it was the first long name I could type correctly spelled in a second and a half.

**_Inuyasha's Sister (Anonymous):_** Trust me, Sessho shall fall in love. Sorry for the spoiler, but I couldn't help it...he is! Later anyways, he will...

**_pheonix-maker:_** Uhh...what endings do you have to skip? I didn't put anything in there that was actually in the actual Inuyasha storyline or the movies. That was my fanmade version of his life. Or did I say something in the HP side of things? By the way, it's not like no one's ever embarassed Sesshoumaru. Sorry, but it's true. And I'm not trying to be mean by anything I say. I'm just offering a stable argument.

**_asda (Anonymous):_** Thanx so much for the compliment. And about that Malfoy killing, like I told the others, you'll just have to wait and see...(winks)

**_mordrei (Anonymous):_** Glad you liked the chappie.

**_NickNova:_** Okay, number one: Me no like cursing so much...Number 2: I'm glad you like my writing style, even if you don't like my plot. Just think of it this way. Wizards have their own power of subjugation, and they could block the Toukijin with magic by the way. One false move, and he's Impediment Jinxed and Avada Kedavra'd. There's always a chance. And as always, Sesshoumaru is going to be OOC in practically all stories. No one can perfectly imitate his character, it's too much sometimes. And he's not millennia old, I'm sure he's not. When his father died, he was a teen, it seemed, and when he met Inuyasha, he was quite a bit older looking. He may be a millenia old, but not several of them...I doubt it...Sides, I can't cut this story off just for you when other people seem to love it, sorry.

**_I would like to remind people this is fanfiction, okay? Nothing's gonna alwayz be right..._**

* * *

Sesshoumaru slept through the entire train ride and would have slept longer, if not for his brother. 

"Hey, bastard! Wake up!"

He felt a rough tug on his ear.

"Stop it!" he moaned groggily. "I am awake…"

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha until the hanyou rejoined his friends, all the while wondering exactly why he was so tired. He soon came to the conclusion that it had something to do with him being so hungry. He took a seat on Ah-Un's saddle.

Milord, something feels amiss- Ah growled in animal youkai language. –It feels foreboding in this castle…-

At that moment, a red-hot bolt of pain burned at Sesshoumaru's crescent moon mark.

"Ngh!"

'Milord?'

:My crescent: hissed the taiyoukai. :It burns with the fires of hell! I have never experienced this:

He rested his aching head on Un's neck and Ah licked his cheek.

It is probably an adverse reaction to being in this world. Don't put too much stock into it and tolerate the pain. I know you can.-

Sesshoumaru nodded. He declined a ride in the thestral-drawn carriage (not that he knew the winged horses were thestrals). He wanted to stay on Ah-Un's back. The gentle rocking of the saddle comforted him, even as they flew over the lake. However, he rejoined the Inu-gumi when they reached the castle, for Professor McGonagall would not allow the dragon. She had told him perhaps later…

"Welcome back, Mr. Social," Kagome said sarcastically as Sesshoumaru walked next to her.

"Hold you tongue!" Sesshoumaru spat viciously, rubbing his burning forehead. He was surprised to find Harry reciprocating his action, but said nothing about it.

"Don't bother him," Inuyasha said nastily. "He's in a pissy mood."

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru snarled. He was drowned out by his own growling stomach and went silent as a result.

"Is that why you're so pissy?" Inuyasha drawled. He then became worried as vast amounts of Sesshoumaru's youki gathered. "Okay, sorry! Just don't transform!"

"Then leave me al…_AAARRGHHHH!_"

A water balloon of icy cold liquid landed on Sesshoumaru's head. He gasped as it slid down his back, then his eyes swirled and he passed out.

"_Wet dogs smell funny. Perfume smells yummy!_" said someone in a singsong voice.

"Darn it Peeves!" Harry snarled.

"You can't put perfume on an Inu Youkai, Peeves!" Hermione snapped. "His senses are much too strong!"

"Uuggg…" Inuyasha groaned. "It's gross…"

He fainted at the smell as well.

"Peeves!" McGonagall yelled. "Get out, or it's to the headmaster you'll go!"

Peeves hightailed it real quick. He had been a bit nervous ever since Umbridge and Filch almost got him expelled form Hogwarts.

"Are these two all right?" McGonagall asked primly.

"They'll be on their feet soon," Sango said, removing her slayer's mask from her small pack. She tied it over Sesshoumaru's face and his eyes slowly regained their normalcy as opposed to the swirling shape they had taken.

"Uuggg…what happened?" he asked in a mask-muffled voice.

"That stupid git Peeves poured a balloon of some cologne on you or something," Ron explained. "Peeves is the poltergeist here."

"I see…"

Inuyasha stirred as he breathed fresh air from under his makeshift mask a.k.a. Kagome's Hogwarts scarf.

After a small Cleaning Charm by Hermione, the Inu bros. were as good as new. It was then that Harry, Hermione, and Ron left them to go sit at the Gryffindor table beyond the doors to the Great Hall. The Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru were escorted in with the first years. It was an odd business to be brought in with eleven year olds—the new students towered over them, particularly Sesshoumaru, who looked rather like he should be on a battlefield.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?" Sango said.

"Yes, taijiya?"

"You know you don't need my mask anymore, right?"

"I shall give it to you eventually," the taiyoukai told her. He was rather cautious about taking it off, despite knowing the offending smell was gone from his clothes.

Professor McGonagall led them all in and the older students gave the sixth years a strange look. Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened at what he could hear.

"Look at that guy over there! He's got cat ears—"

"They're dog ears, stupid!"

"Look at that guy next to the girl with the boomerang! He's got tattoos on his face!"

"I didn't know they let overgrown elves into Hogwarts…"

"Is that a priest!"

A growl rose in his throat. _I am most certainly NOT an elf!_

"_Damn_!" Inuyasha said rather loudly. "Look at all the whelps here!"

"Inuyasha, shh!" Kagome snapped.

"The population in this school is daunting," Miroku agreed, "But we will fit in eventually."

He held his staff horizontally to hide it, however.

"We learned about this back in the train," Sango explained to the Inu bros. "This is when you get sent to your house. The Sorting, you know? The four houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor."

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru wondered. "Elaborate on these 'houses.'"

"Oh. Gryffindor is usually for brave, honorable people, Ravenclaw is for smart people, Slytherin is for the ambitious, and Hufflepuff is everyone else."

"Hmm…it is much too easy for me to go in several places," he said, thinking of Slytherin and Ravenclaw. "It is much to easy for all of us…"

"That's okay. We'll be tested somehow, I guess," Kagome said. It was then that a very old man that only Kagome knew rose to speak. The Great Hall became quiet and still.

"Welcome," he began, "to another year of Hogwarts, those of old and new. As always, I have some announcements before this year commences and we start on the marvelous feast.

"There will no longer be any Ministry interference as far as the teaching system goes…"

At this, the student gave a hearty cheer. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru covered their ears, wondering what the students could be so fired up about. Uncovering his left ear a bit, he heard a shout of "No more Umbridge or those foolish decrees!" come from one of the students. This only served to confuse him more and inflame his already awful headache.

The students soon calmed down, much more quickly after seeing the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Now, although we shall be able to teach in our normal fashion, I regret to say…that the dementors have returned to Hogwarts."

There were now murmurs among the children.

"They will be here only a short time, I assure you," Dumbledore said, a bit of distaste in his voice. He didn't seem to like the dementors either, as Sesshoumaru ascertained. "The Ministry is working on…disposing of them or containing them.

"On a lighter note, we have yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. May I introduce…Professor Kempton!"

A young man with a mop of brown hair stood with a mild smile on his face and a round of applause rose to greet him.

_He looks decent enough_, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. _Smells decent enough too…_

"Also, you may notice that some of our new students are of…incomparable stature to the other first years," Dumbledore said.

The Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru felt the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall upon them. A few snickers escaped the crowd, but most were good-natured laughs.

"No, they are not first years, they are a new group of sixth years transferred from Japan. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you yourself hope to merit. Our very own Mr. Sesshoumaru has even elected to bring a treasured friend, or shall I say friends? They shall now present themselves."

Very suddenly, Ah-Un zoomed in through the open doors, flames licking at their heels. Several roars ensued from their mouths and many gasps ensued from the students below. Ah-Un circled for a while until the first years cleared a space for them to land.

Introduce us, Sesshoumaru,- Ah growled to him, nuzzling his hand.

"Everyone," Sesshoumaru began, "This is my companion Ah-Un. He is a two-headed dragon that has been with me since my childhood. As such, they will protect me if I come to be in any danger, however unlikely that may be. Ah-Un is very social to anyone, but greatly dislikes insults. If you offend them, it may be the last thing you will ever do."

"Will they eat post owls or anything!" A girl from the Hufflepuff table asked.

Sesshoumaru exchanged barks and growls with his steed before answering.

"Un says they will not. He would be the right head."

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Now I am sure you two will be well-suited in the forest, correct?" he said, directing the question to Ah-Un. The dragon heads nodded.

"Good. Very good. Now, to the first years, the forest is forbidden of course, so I hope you do not fancy a visit to Ah-Un. As jovial as they may be, the forest in which they reside is very dangerous. Well, I think I've finished my announcements, so on to the Sorting!"

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	10. Sorting and the First Day

Hey, people! Lookie, an update!

**_Diana Artemis Silvermoon:_** Yes, okay, the chapter was weird. But things will be explained soon enough. Just wait for it.

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Ah, I like your suggestions of where the Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru should go, but I already have this written out, sorry. But you may be pleased with the House placements either way, I suppose...And that forest doesn't stand a chance with Sesshy around, that's right. Heh...

**_tenderflowers:_** He might, but there aren't really werewolves in there that have been mentioned. Dunno, maybe he'll meet Lupin later. Thanx for the idea!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** We'll see about that Slytherin thing. I don't think he approves much of Draco if that's any indication to where he's going. It's all personality, man!

**_IWasATeenageBarbieDoll:_** Well, the thing about embarrassing Sessho is that I think it's sorta good for him. He needs to get off his high horse, and I've said it before, I'm a Stephen King person with the horror, but I love humorous embarassment. As for Sessh's nature, I could get that right on a tee, but sometimes, it just bothers me. It's no fun...Oh, but don't get me wrong. I respect him, believe it or not. That's why I don't say Fluffy, actually...Glad you still like the story!

**_lovsnape (Anonymous):_** Originality was what I was going with. It's only going to get worse...I mean, more original...heh, heh...

**_eVilxSnare:_** Essay isn't even the word for this thing! Short story isn't even the word. My hands practicallyfall off just trying to writethen type it, and yet I can't stop! Whee! Ahem...moving on...thanx for the review.

Oh, and I apologize in advance for spelling errors. I type too fast sometimes, and the errors I make most times are not caught by the computer or me, even when I look over the chappie...

* * *

The Inu-gumi (And Sesshoumaru) pondered on the test for a moment before McGonagall spoke. 

"When I call your names, come forward to be Sorted into your houses," she said quietly to the first years and the new sixth years. "The new students shall be first.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles. He was ready for any test.

"Higurashi, Kagome!"

Kagome blushed, and then went up.

"Put the Sorting Hat on."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. _That's is?_

Kagome pulled the ragged Sorting hat on.

_You seem pretty brave…intelligent, too, but you're more of a _GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindors all cheered as Kagome joined them.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stepped up and tried the hat on.

_Ambitious, but not too bright. Oh, and there's plenty of bravery there too…_GRYFFINDOR!

Another cheer came from the Gryffindor table.

"Miroku!"

The hat was not impartial.

_Ho! A lecher, I see. Not a bad mind, good temperament most times…_HUFFLEPUFF!

Miroku sat with his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes. _I thought this would be a **real** test…_

He put the Sorting hat on.

_Ohh! You're a plethora of possibilities! You're very smart, and you are ambitious and brave as well. Or is that just blind stupidity and arrogance?_

_Don't make fun of me hat, _Sesshoumaru thought warningly.

_Oh, very well. I wasn't though. Hmm…you're not quite Slytherin material, believe it or not…well!_ It chuckled in his mind. _A demon with a hint of spiritual purity? That's surprising…anyway, its sure that you belong in_…RAVENCLAW!

With a smirk, he removed the hat and sat with his fellow Ravenclaws, who had given him quite a cheer. Sango joined him after her Sorting.

"Well," she said. "We're here."

"Indeed. Is it not ironic, however, that the demon should be placed with the demon exterminator?"

Sango laughed.

"Well, I guess it is ironic, but don't worry. I won't slay you."

* * *

"He let the demon be taken by that old fool!" 

Voldemort was fuming.

"This…is a setback," he finally said.

"B-but sir…Kazuma has brought another demon with promise," Wormtail sputtered.

"Another demon, eh? Bring it in."

"Yes, my lord. A Language Charm has just been cast."

A man cloaked in baboon fur walked in and bowed to Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort…I am Naraku."

* * *

The first day of school was hell for Sesshoumaru, right from the start. 

To begin with, he couldn't sleep comfortably in his four-poster. It was _too_ comfortable, and he would have rather slept in a tree.

Secondly, he was so hungry by now that he felt as if his stomach was digesting itself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" Sango asked as she met him in the Ravenclaw common room.

"I am…so hungry…" he replied weakly.

"But you ate at the feast yesterday…"

"Human food cannot sustain me for more than a few hours…I require raw meat…"

"Oh? Well, Padma Patil said something about requests."

"Hn?"

"She told me the way into the kitchens," Sango elaborated.

And so, the taijiya led the ravished taiyoukai through the castle until she reached a painting of a bowl of fruit. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, Sango tickled the pear and the painting swung open like the Duchess in front of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Instantly, all sorts of smells hit Sesshoumaru's senses, causing his empty stomach to respond loudly.

As they reached the inner kitchens, they gasped.

Impish-looking creatures ran it.

"Whoa!" Sango cried.

" 'Whoa,' indeed!" Sesshoumaru concurred. "Excuse me!"

A creature stopped to see to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"What…what manner of creature are you?"

"I is a house-elf, sir. Is there anything you is needing?" replied the creature.

"Do you have any raw meat?"

"Of course! You is liking beef, veal, sheep, goat, horse, chicken, turkey, quail, pheasant, or deer?"

"I would prefer deer. An entire carcass, if you please."

The corpse of a deer was soon brought forward and Sesshoumaru instantly tore at it, stripping the tender venison from the bones.

Sango cringed as blood flecked from the carcass.

_He's so vicious! I've never seen him like this!_ She thought. _His animalistic nature is frightening, to say the least!_

As soon as Sesshoumaru had devoured the entire doe, he began to gnaw at one of its calf bones voraciously, holding it with his feet as well as his hand for better support.

"Er…Sesshoumaru…"

He looked up at her with red, but puppyish eyes.

"Yes? What do you want?"

"We need to get ready. Classes start soon."

"Ah. You are right."

Sesshoumaru stood slowly.

"Thank you for your assistance," he told the house-elf.

"Thanks is not needed," the house-elf told him happily. "We is willing to serve, and happy to!"

"Oh…" Sesshoumaru groaned. "I am tired. Perhaps it was unwise to eat such a large meal at such an early hour…"

Nevertheless, he was ready very quickly.

"Well, our schedules are the same," Sango said in relief. "We won't be too lost with your sense of direction, Sesshoumaru."

Sango and Sesshoumaru's first class was Divination with Slytherin.

"Divination?"

"You can ask when we get there," Sango told him. "Right now, we're gonna be late as it is!"

Sesshoumaru paused in his stride.

"Come."

"What!"

"Climb onto my back. We shall not be late. I owe you the favor.

Sango did as told, then gasped as the surrounding field blurred.

Sesshoumaru was using his speed to get them to the Divination tower faster. When they reached it, he scaled the stone walls as well, bursting through an open window just in time.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru!" Sango said gratefully.

"Uuughhh…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to roll as he inhaled the incense. His stomach squirmed and he felt like passing out.

"Here!" Sango said, fastening her gas mask over his face yet again. "I brought it in case of an emergency!"

His eyes eventually returned to normal, just in time for class to start.

"Welcome, my dears, to another year of Divination. As some of you do not yet know, I am Professor Trelawney.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly on his pouf—the fabric of his new black haori and hakama itched something terrible—and tried to stay awake. Whatever incense came through the mask dulled his mind and ensnared his senses. It was making him feel very lightheaded and nauseous.

"Taijiya, I cannot stay awake!" he hissed as Trelawney explained the curriculum.

"I'll pinch you whenever you're about to go to sleep," Sango replied back. "Just don't hurt me when I do…"

"Thank you…I think…"

Trelawney pulled out several bags of stones.

"Today we shall learn how to read stones. The ancient Japanese folk used to do it to predict the future and find the truths of events," Trelawney said in her dreamy voice. "With a partner, throw the stones on the mat that shall come with this and use your book and Inner Eye to decipher the meanings."

Sesshoumaru stood and received a set of stones with a mat.

"Very well. Do you want to go first, taijiya, or shall I?"

"No, I'll go," Sango said. She scattered the stones on the mat and opened to chapter Seven of her 2nd edition _Unfogging the Future_ for reference.

"Hmm…this one says…um…"

"Let me assist you, my dear!" Trelawney offered. She stared at the stones. "…Hmm…this stone is askew of longevity…this one signifies disaster…oh, my…"

Everyone gathered around Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Trelawney in curiosity.

"Oh! According to this…premature death for you is at hand, my dear!" she said, pointing dramatically at Sesshoumaru.

"Hn. For me, nothing can be very premature, for I have lived a long time," Sesshoumaru sneered. "And I do not fear death."

Trelawney was slightly put off, but took another stone.

"Ahh…I see. A brave front…" she crooned after observing its placement. "Poor dear…"

She patted his head and he growled softly behind the mask.

Switch with your partners, my dears!" Trelawney said.

Sesshoumaru scattered Sango's stones roughly on the mat, then began to decipher them with his keen eye and book. He became so immersed in the book that he soon forgot his class work.

"Do you need help?" Trelawney asked, a bit hopefully.

"No."

"Oh? Then would you mind sharing your findings to the class?"

"I _would_ mind, but I shall humor you nonetheless," Sesshoumaru replied rather rudely. "This first stone…"

"No, dear, take the mask off."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Unless you want me to vomit in your classroom, allow me to keep it on. The incense here is much too strong for my senses. Now, back to the stones. The first one tell that the taijiya here will need to steer clear of a dark haired man…the second specifies him as a holy man…"

Sango rolled her eyes.

_Miroku_, she thought, letting her mind wander through Sesshoumaru's explanation of the third stone.

Suddenly, a choked gag caught her attention. She looked up.

Sesshoumaru was gagging and Sango's gas mask was nowhere to be found.

"Sesshoumaru, use the window!" she cried anxiously.

The demon stumbled to the window, gagging and coughing. When he reached it, he leaned over and became sick.

Sango sighed.

"The smell got to him."

She then turned to the class.

"Okay, guys. Where's my mask?" she said sternly. "It's not funny to unmask a demon like that when he has delicate…"

Everyone gasped.

"D-demon?" repeated a frightened Slytherin.

"We didn't know he was a demon…" added a Ravenclaw in their House's defense.

"Well…he is, so get used to it. He's not going to eat you or anything…"

Someone threw Sango's mask out, but didn't confess.

Sesshoumaru turned around, and this time, his eyes were red and full of bloody demon intent.

"You little worm!" he growled, half-transforming before the entire class. He let his claws slip out to their full length and picked Malfoy from the entire class.

"I warned you, slippery little dragon," he snarled. "I warned you not to trifle with me, and now you will pay the price!"

His claws, sharp and glistening like hypodermic needles, began to sink into Malfoy's neck when…

_STUPEFY!_

The demon's body jerked as a Stunning Spell hit him. He turned around and stumbled drunkenly, Malfoy still clutched in his hand.

"Whazzat?" he slurred.

"Release the boy!" Sango said sharply. "Or I'll have Padma Stun you again, and this time, you'll be done!"

"He's getting' what's comin' to him," Sesshoumaru replied in a worse slur than before. His claws dug deeper.

**_STUPEFY!_**

Seven Stunning Spells rang out from the Slytherins before Padma could react. Sesshoumaru gave a choked yelp before crumpling to the floor.

"Oh, dear. Seven Stunning Spells, right at the heart," Trelawney cried worriedly.

"The foul dog deserved it," Malfoy muttered, rubbing his neck. Claw marks and blood were evidence of where Sesshoumaru's talons had scored.

Professor Trelawney stepped forward with her wand.

_Ennervate!_

Sesshoumaru didn't wake.

_Ennervate! Ennervate!_

Nothing happened.

"Ohh…he needs the hospital wing…"

Sango took his pulse. It was rapid, but very faint. The eight Stunners were very dangerous to be shot at a single target.

"Someone! Lead me!" Sango said, carrying him. She held the Toukijin he had brought in her right hand so she wouldn't hurt herself or Sesshoumaru.

"I'll go," said a young Ravenclaw. "I'm Luna Lovegood," she said as a side note.

"Thanks, Luna."

* * *

R & R please! 


	11. Moon and Lightning

Yes! Guys, I hope you appreciate the chapter before and this one! The last one was 2000 words and this one is 2346 or something! I'm so proud of myself. Well, that's enough of that. Onto review replies, then the story.

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Yesh, I know the chaos. Oh, well. There'll still be plenty of chaos to go around, don't worry. And about the wizard candy...well, it's comin a little earlier than Christmas...heh, heh...

**_Diana Artemis Silvermoon:_** Eep! You...you guessed it! There's gonna be a poll to go with it, though. Nice job on figuring it out. I didn't know if it was obvious.

Hmm...mouth-to-mouth...heh...

**_tenderflowers:_** Speaking of magical creatures...well, you'll see in this chappie what I mean. Thanx for the review!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Chase that monk outta here! Nope, the stones don't lie, Sango's rear is in grave peril! (giggles) Thanx for the review, as alwayz!

**_Yami Pandora (Anonymous):_** Thanx for the review! Trying to keep up with the update here.

**_akuavari:_** Well, I hurried and hurried and typed a nearly 2500 word thing in one day and posted it the next, so I hope I did it good for you guys! (smiles in anauseatingly cutish way). Seriously, though. Hope you enjoy!

**_IWasATeenageBarbieDoll:_** Just for informational purposes, Sesshoumaru can be spelled both "Sesshomaru" and "Sesshoumaru." I prefer the latter, because the "u" is supposed to be there to put stress on the "o" in Japanese. Like "Kikyou" and "Kouga", which can be spelled "Kikyo" and "Koga." And as for "Narky-poo", he'll show up a _lot_ later. I just needed to get that alliance past.

**_Daeron of Doriath:_** I'm glad someone thinks he's in character. I got a nasty review a while ago that said he was so OOC it wasn't funny. Glad you approve! Thanx for the review!

**_smith01:_**(Bows) Thanx, I aim to please. Hope you keep reading!

**_Silvermane1:_** Thanx for the review!

**_AbercrombieGoth:_** Yeah, I had to explain the spelling thing, but I do prefer Sesshoumaru over the American version. It somehow looks cooler. Thanx for the compliment!

* * *

"Whoa, this day was hell," Inuyasha sighed.

The day was done and Inuyasha's headache was beginning to wane just now.

_Wonder how Sesshoumaru's doin'? Probably a lot better than me. He's a literal smart-ass…_

However, despite his and Sango's promise to sit with Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku at the Gryffindor table, only a worried Sango showed up.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted. "…what's wrong?"

"Well…"

"Where's the bastard?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I was about to tell you," Sango repudiated forlornly. "He's in the hospital wing."

"WHAT!" the new Gryffindors cried.

"Someone cut the mask off his face in Divination," Sango explained, "And he got sick all outside the window…"

Inuyasha snickered a bit.

"It was inevitable," Hermione said. "Old Trelawney has plumes of incense suffocating all the people with _normal_ senses in the room."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the end of it. He _knew _who it was that knocked the mask off. Some little blond rat from Slytherin."

"Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Yes, that the one. Well, anyway, he grabbed Malfoy and his face…it changed into a dogs face… and before he could sink his claws in all the way, Padma Patil Stunned him for me."

"That's good, I suppose," Harry said forlornly.

"No it's not," Sango sighed. "One Stunner only got him drunken up; he still tried to kill that Malfoy boy. And he got his with seven Stunners in the chest."

Hermione gasped.

"Seven!" she breathed. "It'll be a wonder if he lives, much less avoids going to St. Mungo's for treatment!"

"He'll live. He's probably fine by now."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"The Tenseiga was glowing," Sango said. "It enveloped him in it's aura until we got to the hospital wing."

"Whoa! Hold on. What in bloody hell is a Tenseiga?" Ron queried, totally lost.

"It's his sword. The sheathed one. It's name means 'Heavenly Life Fang,' and it can raise the dead," Inuyasha told him. "It also saves his life sometimes, 'cause Tenseiga has a will of its own."

"A sword being sentient? That's new on me," Hermione said. "So what did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"She said that by the end of the day, he'd be all right, give or take a small limp, perhaps."

"Let's go see him, then," Miroku suggested. "He must be frustrated, and perhaps he could use a friendly face…"

Everyone stared at Miroku strangely.

"What the hell have you been on?" Inuyasha said. "That asshole doesn't have any real friends!"

"I think we should go anyway," Sango added. "He's not so bad, actually, Inuyasha. I got to know him a little today."

Inuyasha feh'd, but nodded that he would go. And so the Inu-gumi and Harry's gang went down to the hospital wing and found Sesshoumaru sitting up in bed.

"Hey bastard," Inuyasha said softly, "You okay?"

"I am fine," Sesshoumaru said, his voice bordering on rude and level. A small flicker of his face indicated pain.

"Tenseiga helped you survive," Sango told him. "It's only natural for you to hurt."

"I said I am fine," Sesshoumaru insisted firmly.

"Then why is your chest bandaged?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Not that it is any of your business, but someone shot something besides a Stunning Spell at my chest and several of my ribs shattered."

"Well," Inuyasha began, "Are you treated now?"

"No."

"what do you mean!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Madam Pomfrey is regrowing my arm. She tells me that this _Skele-gro_ that I am to take will spur my powers to generate a new arm as the bones regrow."

"And if not?" Harry pressed.

"Well…then I shall remove the defective limb with my good one."

"Ugh! Gross!" Ron groaned.

"If Inuyasha had not cut it off…"

"Yeah! Well if you weren't trying to kill me I wouldn't have cut it off!" the hanyou snarled.

"Tetsusaiga should have been mine and you are lucky your filthy hanyou blood needs it…guh!"  
Sesshoumaru put a hand to his pained chest and panted for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" Kagome cried in alarm.

"My heart…feels as if it is being crushed," the taiyoukai hissed through his teeth.

"Don't stress yourself, now."

Everyone turned to Madam Pomfrey.

"This is what you need to take," she said, pouring a cup of _Skele-gro_ out and handing it to him.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly. He could tell the stuff was going to taste nasty, but he didn't expect his demon structure to react as quickly or painfully as it did. As soon as he gulped the burning liquid down, it spread at exponential speeds through all of his limbs. Then the most surreal thing happened—Sesshoumaru's stump of an arm began to throb and grow in a grotesque manner of fast-forward. During most of the fiasco, Sesshoumaru was giving yells of pain and surprise. When his arm was fully regenerated, he leaned forward and his bangs covered his widened eyes as he breathed harshly.

"I am not sure…what was worse; the removal…or the regeneration," he managed to croak.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel ill," Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted.

"The _Skele-gro _was very strong. Your arm still needs to strengthen overnight. It's 35 or so bones you regrew…"

Madam Pomfrey glared at the gang.

"Well, shoo! He needs bedrest!"

"Get well," Sango said.

Sesshoumaru nodded brusquely. He was becoming rather attached to Sango, quite like a friend.

"Bring me my work, would you Taijiya?"

"Oh, I left it next to your bed."

"Ah. I see," he replied. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru reached over with his right arm, pulling his bulging backpack to his lap. He immediately began to sift through the day's work.

_He's strong_, Harry thought. _He must've gotten used to having only one arm._

He followed the others out.

* * *

The night wasn't all to great for Sesshoumaru. He needed no sleep tonight, and so the only thing to keep him company was the stabbing pain in his left arm. He still couldn't move it; it was not finished attaching muscles to tendons and ligaments. By the morning however, he was able to waggle his fingers at least.

"You're free to go," Madam Pomfrey told him dismissively. "Just don' t stress your arm much, at least not until midday.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Arigato," he said, bowing. "I must go now."

Sesshoumaru put his backpack on, took a look at his schedule, then sped off, full steam. His after images trailed down the corridors and after a while, he stopped and drew in an experimental sniff.

Amidst hundreds of scents, he located Sango's.

_Got you._

Instantly, he followed her trail until he came to the Care of Magical Creatures class. (to his surprise)

Sango gasped as she saw him close the distance in mere seconds.

"Professor!" he said clearly. "I apologize for my tardiness."

"S'all right, 'Shoumaru," Hagrid said. "Now as I was sayin', th' school's sent you new schedules. We decided ter put all th' classes together an' see how it works. So instead of two houses in a class, all four are split up into 'em. Got that?"

A chorus of "Yes Professor," rang out.

"Good. Now today, we'll be talkin' 'bout dragons. There's all sorts, o' course. Hungarian Horntails, Welsh Greens…and ones like 'Shoumaru's pal, Ah-Un. Now usually dragons are illegal, but the Ministry allowed Ah-Un to stay in the forest 'cause he—er, they got a good temperament an' they're intelligent enough to match wits with any human…yeah, 'Shoumaru?"

"If it would please the class," the taiyoukai said monotonously, "I could retrieve Ah-Un from the forest."

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered. "You sure about this?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Tha'd be great!" Hagrid said, beaming.

Sesshoumaru sped into the forest abruptly.

"Keep an eye on the treetops!" he yelled as he disappeared from the class' sight. A sharp, deep throated bark rang out through the forest soon after. A set of roars replied. Then…

A green, two-headed dragon burst through the trees, Sesshoumaru astride. Ah-Un landed gracefully by Hagrid and their master dismounted.

"This, as you already know, is Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru told the class. "And like I said before, he dislikes insults, so don't test either of us."

He threw a glare at Malfoy, who smiled innocently. However, he made no move and the claw marks on his neck were still very visible.

"Why has Ah-Un got muzzles?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"I shall show you."

Sesshoumaru turned to Ah-Un.

:Okay you two. Aim well.:

Sesshoumaru pulled the muzzles off of their snouts, then removed the bits as well. He then took a pair of boughs in his hand and levitated on his clout about 50 feet up. Ah-Un tensed.

"Now!"

Sesshoumaru let the boughs fall.

20 feet from the ground, Ah and Un each shot a bough with energy balls from their mouths that seemed to crackle with electricity. Everyone but the Slytherins clapped.

"Well done, Ah-Un! Well done, 'Shoumaru. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, 'cept for 'Shoumaru himself, who can tell me one of the sacred rites of a dragon?"

Hermione's hand went straight up.

"The Dragontongue Ritual!"

"Right yeh are," Hagrid said. "5 points to Gryffindor. Can yeh tell me what it does?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

"The Dragontongue Ritual is a rite of trust. They use their tongues to relieve their master or ally's pain. It is usually exclusive to one creature," she explained professionally.

Hagrid beamed at her, but Sesshoumaru's ears lowered and he growled as he heard Malfoy whisper "Sounds like a pair of dragons kissing."

Suddenly and inexplicably, his crescent mark twinged before flaring into full-blown pain. However, Sesshoumaru was tolerant of pain and made no sound. Still, by the end of class, he was starting to feel ill from his migraine.

"What's next?" Inuaysha asked Sango.

"Um…looks like our first Transfiguration Class," Sango replied. "You ready for it, Sesshoumaru?"

"…hn…what?"

"Are you alright?"

"I shall be fine," Sesshoumaru replied, massaging his right temple.

"You arm still hurts?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru half-lied. He knew _he_ was the only person who could safely lie as he was the only Legilimens there. However, Harry knew the abrupt tone of the answer indicated that it was a lie, though he kept his knowledge to himself.

From the first moment the Inu-gumi began Transfiguration, they knew it was a no-nonsense business. McGonagall instantly had the new students Vanishing cats and turning toy poodles into silk purses.

By far, Sesshoumaru did the best, despite not yet having full function of his left arm (A.N.-Like that's ever stopped him!). All he had to do was imagine the small kittens as Tauron II and they were vamoose!

"How are you fairing, little brother?" he asked.

"I still have a tail squirming on my desk," the hanyou replied sullenly.

Sesshoumaru picked the tail up and with a very doglike grin, deftly swallowed it.

"Now you do not."

"Gee, thanks," replied Inuyasha sarcastically. "Your purse is nice, onii-san. It matches you."

"Hn. At leas my work doesn't 'wag,'" Sesshoumaru said nastily, eyeing his brother's still "tailed" purse.

"Hmm…grr...FEH!" was Inuyasha's reply.

Until the end of class, Sesshoumaru put his head on his desk, the cooling surface relieving some of the ache in his head.

The next class was History of Magic with Professor Binns, and even Sesshoumaru was among those who fell asleep.

"Great. More 'friends' to 'share' notes with," Hermione sighed.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked. Short, sharp pants were coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Hey. Hey, bastard," he hissed.

Feeling rather irked, Sesshoumaru shot a bird at Inuyasha, but made no move to raise his burning head.

The hanyou mastered the impulse to tear Sesshoumaru to shreds, settling for an annoyed growl.

On their way to their last class, Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru a vicious punch in the arm.

"Don't you flick _me_ off!" he roared. "I'm only being concerned. Don't know why, but I am."

The elder of the two brothers slumped against the wall, looking very sick indeed.

"My head…" he said thickly. "It burns…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. His head felt awful too, but apart from hiding it, he was now hiding his surprise that Sesshoumaru felt the same as he did. Could the youkai possibly have a bond with Voldemort, and could he really be much more sensitive to the thoughts of the Dark Lord? The twinge in Harry's scar didn't feel so overpoweringly painful today, but here Sesshoumaru looked as if he'd soon need a basin…

"What? How?" Sango asked, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"My entire head is throbbing, but he apex seems to be my crescent," he explained as well as he could. "I am starting to feel sick as an effect of it."

"D'you think you can handle one more lesson?" Harry queried.

"…I cannot determine. All I know is that I want to be left completely alone."

"Why?" Ron asked stupidly.

"In the state I am in, it is much more difficult to contain my nature and emotions. I would advise against even trying to calm me during class."

Following his advice, the Inu-gumi and Harry's gang left him alone. Unfortunately, as he was pruning the Venomous Tentacula for Professor Sprout (A job she only entrusted to him for his careful claw-pruning and resistance to most poisons) he began to feel irritable and extremely faint. As his claws slid across branches, severing them, he began to growl in pain.

"Professor," Harry said as he noticed Sesshoumaru's claw-pruning become more and more vicious, "Can I take Sesshoumaru out to the forest for a moment? He's a bit ill and needs some air."

Professor Sprout took a look at him and nodded.

"Poor Potty and his faithful Wonder-Mutt need a break?" Malfoy drawled.

"Shut it Malfoy. Leave us alone!"

"Go take your ickle puppy-dog for a walk," sneered Malfoy nastily as Harry tried to coax Sesshoumaru in his direction. The taiyoukai was starting to stumble a bit.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. Let's go for a rest," he said softly.

Sesshoumaru growled, but followed.

"Alright?" Harry asked once they were clear of the greenhouses.

"My crescent still burns," Sesshoumaru hissed. "And I feel like maiming something…"

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's features began to distort. Harry tensed as an enormous Dog replaced his companion...

* * *

R & R pretty please!

Oh, by the way, I'm going to try an "interview" with the Inuyasha characters next chapter.


	12. I Can Do Anything

Yay! A new chapter! And this time I got the Inuyasha characters to start this chapter off.

(Drags in several characters)

Sesshoumaru: Human wench! How dare you force me to do this!

BakurasGirl88: Easy. First I...

Sesshoumaru: Never mind.

BG88: Well, I think you should read the chapter over with Inuyasha and Kagome for spelling errors, okay. I got review replies to do.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: (grumble annoyedly)

Kagome: Okay, authoress-sama!

Now that we've established that, onto review replies.

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Aspirin...what is aspirin in the wizarding world? They have fancy 'magic' cures. (Scoffs). But yeah, it would be nice if Draco did provoke Ah-Un. We all know he never learned anything in his meager existence worth knowing...

**_Anna's pastime:_** Yeah, I do some of the weirdest things don't I? Inu and Sessho getting along and the whole thing with Sango? Ah, well. It all comes of me being...well...me...

**_Silvermane1:_** A person of very few words. I respect that. Thanx for your review.

**_Yami Pandora:_** Everyone can hope. But the question is, will that really happen? We'll find out. Well, actually, I know, but...um...thanx for the review!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Wow. You'd better watch out. I've unwillingly set Sessho on the rampage and you're his target. Sorry bout that. Well, at least I updated moderately soon. Thanx for the review.

**_AbercrombieGoth:_** Malfoy dying? You'll have to see that one for yourself, sorry, but he's been beyond grinding my nerves, and I wrote the story!

**_eVilxSnare:_** The ever lovable doggy, yes. You have to love him like that. Those dreamy murderous red eyes and humongous fangs...lol. Oh, and my friend Chrissy liked that too. She left a cute side-comment that said "Heehee!"

BG88: So did you find any spelling errors?

Inuyasha: You type too fast.

BG88: Hm?

Sesshoumaru: You misspelled 'but.' I am curious as to how it became 'sub.'

BG88:...Shut up! I do type fast! If you had an average of 60-80 words a minute, wouldn't you misspell sometimes!

Kagome: You type that fast!

BG88: Yeah, so?

Kagome: Impressive

BG88: Yeah, someone appreciates.

Inuyasha: I liike the story...sort of...

Sesshoumaru: It is a horrible attempt at my character! It should burn in hell!

BG88: You think that's a bad flame? Read this one!

(Hands Sesshoumaru an old flame for this story)

Sesshoumaru: 0-0. I thought I insulted you, but clearly I am wrong...

BG88: Alright, let's get this on, some of the reviewers have the tendency to go rabid, you know...

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: EEP!

BG88: Last thing before I shut up. When there's little marks around speech that arent quotation, then it's usually animal talk.

* * *

Nervously, Hary patted Sesshoumaru's paw. The taiyoukai's ear flicked, but he didn't growl. Instead, he bowed his head. 

"Get on," he said in a scratchy barklike voice. It was almost like his humanoid form's voice.

"Er…okay…"

Hoping his trust would be rewarded, harry sat by Sesshoumaru's floppy ears. Instantly, he noticed that Sesshoumaru was very warm to the touch—too warm. His ears were also drooping.

"That is correct. My average temperature, though high, is not at its normal level now. What one would call a fever," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I…may know what's wrong, but not why, so don't ask," he began. "My scar sometimes hurts too, when Voldemort feels nasty, or whatever. But I dunno how you could be linked to him like me, and you seem to get really peaky when it happens…"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment as he began to trot.

"…I met a fellow…a wizard…in my time. He cast some sort of spell on me, but I am not sure what it was…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"I will leave you at the 'airport' that the wench mentioned," Sesshoumaru explained to Ah-Un. "Do you understand?"

'Yes, Milord.' Un confirmed.

/We will follow/ Ah added.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes sharpened and he ran his claws out to their full length. His hand soon began to glow with a dull green.

"What is your business, ningen?" he asked calmly.

"Are you not Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I am. Now what businesss is it of yours?"

'Milord, face him!' Un snarled the warning.

Sesshoumaru spun in two seconds, lashing out with his claw,but he missed the man by a hair's breadth.

"Nani?"

Suddenly, he recognized the human.

"Kisama-yo!"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru, ore!"

(A.N.--I can't brag about my Japanese speech. Don't tell me it's wrong, I already know. It goes like this. Sessh: What? You!--Kazuma: Yes, Sesshoumaru, me!")

The Death Eater then muttered a few words and a flash of yellow light blinded Sesshoumaru.

_Lumos Maximo!_

"Argh!"

The light was so bright that it felt as if spikes were being driven through his skull. He staggered, covering his eyes…

_Incarcerous!_

He heard the sound of flesh hitting the ground and a draconic snarl…

Then a dizzying blow to his head nearly knocked him out.

However, his inborn nature and cool use of intellect allowed him to sniff the man out and swipe his claws through what he assumed was the chest.

His claws grazed shallowly, but the poison assured his victory.

A crack like a whip assaulted his already throbbing head and he stumbled to his knees. Already, his badly contracted pupils were beginning to dilate and his sight was returning.

/M'lord! Are you all right/ Ah asked in alarm.

:I am…I think…: he barked from his now prostrate position on the ground.

'Good. Then can you unbind us? The human is gone…'

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt his stomach jump strangely and a great pain seared across his crescent moon mark. He gagged for a moment as pain and dizziness combined with his jumping stomach nearly caused him to lose his lunch.

/Sesshoumaru, what happened/ Ah growled.

:N-nothing…it was nothing…:

* * *

"I see…" 

"See what?" Sesshoumaru snarled, his grating dog-voice laced with worry.

"He must've done a spell on you to link your minds. So he could enter your thoughts," Harry explained. "Voldemort invents spell variations, and this might be one…"

"Enter my…how dare he! This Sesshoumaru's thoughts are his own!"

A low, dual-key growl escaped his throat.

"Harry, go back. I shall join you in a moment."

"Right. I'll tell Professor Sprout."

Sesshoumaru nodded and his bulbous right eye softened a bit as he turned to lick his paw.

Harry headed back to the greenhouse. He was surprised to find the entire class staring at Sesshoumaru as he gave himself a quick "spit-shine"

"He is a sight to behold," Professor Sprout admitted. "But really! We have work to do!"

However, she too soon decided to watch what Sesshoumaru did.

Batting an ear, Sesshoumaru cast a sideways glance at them before getting to his feet; he didn't use his left paw for any sort of function. He merely circled thrice, then settled down, staring at the setting sun.

* * *

**_The Next Day (How original…)_**

Although he was hungry, Sesshoumaru didn't eat. He merely prodded at the meat forlornly.

Sango noticed how dull he seemed. His hair was untidy, his eyes were slightly sunken, and he'd been biting his left fingernails.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"Hn."

"…Well, Quidditch tryouts are today. You gonna try for the team? I am."

Sesshoumaru graced her with a tiny smile.

"Indeed, I will be."

"Have you practiced?"

"No."

"Do you know how the rules go?"

"No."

"…Are you hungry?"

"I am going to the Astronomy tower."

Sesshoumaru headed for the tower, leaving a confused and concerned taijiya in his wake.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

_What is this feeling? I feel…alone…empty…_

He ran his right index claw down his left forearm. A line of blood seeped from the wound then it healed over. He cut deeper, wincing, and blood gushed forth. Slowly, he lapped at it.

"Why does my heart beat faster when I see blood? Why do I want it?

Sesshoumaru could suppress it no longer. He wanted to hunt, fight, kill. It was in the nature of his race—both of his races—to be competitive, but he could usually block it. However, Malfoy was squashing his nerves and he was starting to feel a strange sort of emotion towards Sango. It didn't help at this time, especially not at _this_ time, and he wasn't thinking about anything in Hogwarts, but rather something very routine in his life…

"I miss home," he muttered. "I miss being a lord. Hell, I even miss Jaken!"

He sighed as his arm healed, then suddenly became tense.

"Taijiya."

"Yeah," Sango said softly. Her voice soothed Sesshoumaru. "Um…you know, students who are trying out for Quidditch are supposed to go down now. You coming"

"Yes. Do you require transportation?"

"Um…if you'd like…"

Sesshoumaru allowed Sango to climb onto his back.

"Hold on," he warned.

He then jumped from the roof of the Astronomy tower.

"_Iiieeyaaaghhhh!_"

Sesshoumaru grunted in pain.

"Are you trying to deafen me, onna!" he snarled.

"Oh, sorry!" Sango managed to say. "But PULL UP! You're going to crash into the ground!"

Suddenly, a rush of withish smoke-like substance began to form under Sesshoumaru's feet.

"We're…slowing down?"

"Hn…the ningen term 'duh' comes to mind, but I believe a 'feh' is in order."

"Shut up!"

Sesshoumaru was quite at ease, simply floating to the Quidditch pitch. He landed gracefully, Summoning his broom with the flick of a wand.

"'Lo, Ravenclaws," said an older looking girl. "I'm Henrietta Mason, the intern captain for our Quidditch team. We are, of course, in need of a Seeker and a Chaser. Who would like to try out for Seeker?"

Only one person stepped forward.

"If I may, what is this game about?" Sesshoumaru asked briskly. "I do wish to play, but I must know the rules.

Henrietta gave him a disbelieving look, but digressed.

"Um…there are seven players and four balls. Three Chasers must shoot the Quaffle into the hoops. The Quaffle is a big red ball. Two Beaters defend against the Bludgers, which are roughly the weight and size of cannonballs, and a Keeper guards the hoops. The Seeker needs to catch this."

She held out a walnut-sized ball with wings, which was struggling to free itself from her grip.

"Its fast and hard to see, but if a Seeker catches it, they get 150 points to their team."

"I see. This could prove interesting. How many Snitches do you have?"

Sesshoumaru's spot on the team was assured. He even went so fare as to catch three Snitches in one hand. After a tryout session, Sango was given the job of Chaser.

"Good, good!" Henrietta said. She knew the decisions had been made well. Her next one was very hard.

"Sesshoumaru…I think you should be captain, not me."

Sesshoumaru nodded an affirmation.

"I shall accept my duties to the team," he said levelly.

After the Ravenclaw rejects left, the new Quidditch team began to practice.

Sesshoumaru was just trying out a complex dive when he felt his entire body go cold, a cold that numbed him to his very bone marrow. He could dimly see dark shapes before he heard the voices in his head…

"_Mother! No, don't leave me! I need you!"!_

…

_Suikotsu brandished his metal claws at Rin._

"Let me kill her, I want her blood on my claws, brother…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes opened. He gave a small groan. The entire team stood around him and he was dimly aware of a dull ache in his arm—it had broken somehow and was healing rather quickly. His head felt awful. 

"What…was that?" he managed to whisper. "What did…?"

"It was a dementor," Henrietta muttered.

* * *

Yes, teh cliffy! Fear it! Just kidding, I'll update soon. R & R pretty please! 


	13. Feelings

BG88: Hello, everyone, and welcome to chapter...um...

Sesshoumaru: 13, stupid human. Can you not count?

BG88: Can't you keep your pants on?

Sesshoumaru: (eyes narrow) What are you implying.

BG88: You'll find out eventually...heh heh...

Inuyasha: (smirks) Is there something you're not telling us, Sesshoumaru? Something Baku's Girl is gonna hafta tell us?

Sesshoumaru: GET ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!

BG88: Eep! Spell check it for me...

**_eVilxSnare: _**Sorry about the cliffy. Hope the chapter makes up for it. And as for Sesshoumaru doggy style...dunno how much more we'll see that...

**_AbercrombieGoth:_** Inuyasha? Hm...I never thought about it. I made this fic Sesshoumaru-centric because I got angry at all the Inu/Kag-centric ones. I still want to have everyone, but Sessh is most important. Thanx for the review.

**_Silvermane1:_** Thanx for the review.

**_blackheartedchaos09 (anonymous):_** Oh, if you haven't cheated on the internet for IY eppies, you won't know. Rin gets threatened by Suikotsu, who is one of the Band of Seven, or the Shichinintai.

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Don't we all wonder that. I'm sure Sessh appreciates the hug.

Sesshoumaru: No I do NOT! Now I have ningen all over me!

BG88: BE NICE!

Sesshoumaru: Eep!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Yesh, Dumb dementors. Thanx for the review.

**_Killer Eyes:_** I'm flattered to know that you will probably only read my crossover. I was trying to be different from everyone when I wrote it. And Suikotsu is actually from the show, not the 4th movie.

**_lovsnap (Anonymous):_** Yeah...yeah! Go me! I gave Sesshoumaru his arm back! Woot!

...okay, I'm done. Thanx for the compliment & review.

**_pheonix-maker:_** Sorry that he's outta character. And the person who flamed me was NickNova. You can read it in my past reviews if you want. The one thing I appreciate about it is that they flame as themselves, not anonymously. But anyway, I'm rambling. Thanx for the review.

**_Kyokorain:_** Thanx for the compliment and for reviewing.

**_Yami Pandora:_** Well, I know I'm not being too frequent with updates, but here you go. Thanx for the review.

**_tenderflowers:_** I'm sorry, but ranting at me won't really change the story. If it's any consolation, his situation is a bit different. And as for him being human, what do you mean? If you mean the dementor thing or the depression, that's gonna happen to anyone, especially if he's living around humans, you know. Glad you still like the story though.

BG88: So were there any spelling errors this time?

Kagome: No, but there was a quotation in the wrong spot.

BG88: Thanx for telling me! Wow, you guys are so great! You help me so much!

Sesshoumaru: Are you sure it has nothing to do with us being able to take the blame for your mistakes?

BG88:Um...on with the story!

* * *

"Hn? What is a dementor?"

"Dementors rip the happiness from someone, make them relive the most awful memories."

Sesshoumaru shivered, feeling ill. He expected his mother's death to be a horrible memory, but were some of his worst memories of Rin being in danger? That seemed surreal. As it was, he felt weak from the encounter with the dementors. It was as if they had pulled at his soul…

"Practice is over. The dementors saw to that," Henrietta spat.

"Why is it over?" Sesshoumaru snapped, rising to his feet. He tried to ignore the dizziness the action brought.

"Aren't you hurt? You fell thirty feet!"

"I am fine," Sesshoumaru insisted. "I am just a bit shaken up…"

"I know you're a demon, but you need a breather," Sango interluded. "You may not know it, but you're a sickly sort of pale. And you're shaking very badly."

Sesshoumaru stared at his hand. It trembled violently, and he could see that his complexion had taken an ashy gray color. Normally, for however pale his skin was, at the very least it was a healthy pinkish color in it's normalcy.

"Hn. Perhaps it would be best to take a short rest…"

He walked off with Sango.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was the only one who had fainted besides her.

* * *

"Holy hell! You fell thirty feet and they made you quit?" 

Inuyasha was amazed.

"Only thirty feet? Hold it…you're shivering…"

"No I am not."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Okay, you may be the demonic lie detector, but that was the stupidest lie you just spat out…"

"I have two sets of fully functional claws that can prove you wrong," threatened the taiyoukai, extending his claws to their full and impressive three inch length.

"What, me? I said nothing."

"I thought so."

Sesshoumaru prodded at his dinner. He'd quite lost his appetite. At any rate, his stomach felt like it was in several knots, and no one really noticed it, but his eyes were shining with an unknown fever. He looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling.

"It is almost time for bed…" he said softly.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, little brother?"

"I made Beater on the team and Kagome's Chaser. How did you do for your team?"

"Seeker and captain."

"Ah, shaddup!"

* * *

The taiyoukai sat on his bed, unable to straighten out his thoughts. Al he could think of was Rin. 

_No, that's a lie_, he thought. _I'm thinking of Sango as well…Why tonight of all nights_?

He rested his aching head onto his pillow and turned in his four-poster bed with a growl. The comfort was making his neck hurt rather badly.

"You know, for being so rich and important, you're not very pampered, are you?"

He didn't need to turn to know who was addressing him.

"No, taijiya, I suppose I am not."

"IF you'd like, we could go to the forest and you can sleep there…" Sango suggested.

"A fine idea."

Sesshoumaru stood up and Sango turned away, blushing.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly confused but not letting it show.

"You're…not wearing a shirt…" she stammered.

"When I sleep, I never do. At least, not when I am alone."

"Oh…well…I guess that's okay…"

Still, Sango didn't face him, so the demon lord pulled his old worn undershirt on.

"There. Is this more acceptable, taijiya?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you miserable or anything…"

"No, quite the contrary."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Had he just said that?

_I did not just say that! My feelings are betrayed, but I must not say any more…_

However, the demon lord found it impossible not to finish his thought, and so, for the first time in a very long time, he blurted out his mind.

"You…you make my soul soar with the strength of the eagle. I…I suppose that…what I mean is that…I love you, taijiya…Sango…"

"W-what!"

Sango was surprised beyond all reason. She certainly didn't expect that to come out of _Sesshoumaru's_ mouth!

"I love you," Sesshoumaru repeated weakly. "You are the first human who has shown me courtesy and kindness aside from Rin herself. And you did not swoon over me. You are strong as well. I love you for all of that…"

"But you're a…and I'm a…"

"I know…and for some reason, I no longer care!"

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her impulsively. Sango's eyes widened, but she soon sunk into his arms, deepening the kiss.

After several moments, the youkai and taijiya pulled apart abruptly.

"Ah…I apologize, taijiya…you see, I am a virgin…and I, uh…well…um…I never kissed anyone before…"

"So did you intend to _use_ me!" Sango huffed, knowing she should expect that from Miroku and not an honorable demon such as Sesshoumaru.

"No…because…even when I am in heat like this…I have never had the true impulse of will to slake my lust. Never…"

Sango remembered how her grandmother Sasuna had explained the heat of a demon. Male or female, there was a point during which a demon would enter a stage of very active sexuality. It lasted for a week. Females were very moody and prone to snap at anyone, but males were much more vicious and…full of vigor. They would become hostile and very territorial, added to an insatiable lust.

_Come to think of it,_ Sango thought nervously,_ I've never seen or heard of a virgin demon_…

She backed away from Sesshoumaru's lustful stare.

"Sango…I am going to the forest alone," Sesshoumaru said, his voice shaking slightly. "I implore you—do NOT follow me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red as he pulled his tail around his body, snuggling into it.

"Um…Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed a bit sick with fever when I kissed you. You were…very warm…"

"When a demon enters a heat, they literally develop a fever. At the climax of their week, this fever becomes overly high, even unbearable, to the demon. However, any other day, it is much less intense," he explained. "Today is my climax."

"Does a demon heat happen often?"

Sesshoumaru paused.

"For me, it happens every six months."

"Oh…"

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	14. Smitten in Potions

Sesshoumaru: Do you think you could possibly have taken any longer, woman?

BG88: I was detained, you buffoon! My father is strict!

Sesshoumaru: No excuses!

BG88: As much as I respect you Sesshoumaru, this is where I draw the line! When something is clearly not my fault, I do not want to be blamed for it!

Inuyasha: Ignore him. He's been moping around, waiting for you to update.

Sesshoumaru: _growls_

Inuyasha: Yeah, he's been curious himself to see what happens. Won't shut up, actually.

Sesshoumaru: _snarls._ Not true, you lying little...

Kagome: Do you want a rosary for him, BG?

BG88: No thanks, Kags. I think that's cruel and unusual punishment.

Inuyasha: Here here!

Sesshoumaru: _Tapping foot impatiently. _Can we get the chapter started already! I have much better things to do!

Inuyasha: _cough!_ Curious! _cough!_

Sesshoumaru: _Growls very loudly. _**INUYASHA, IF YOU DO NOT STOP IT..**

BG88: Okay, time to spellcheck!

Kagome: Roger!

**_Dragonfaeriex: _**Sorry, even I didn't know that you were half-elf. But Sesshoumaru, he has no excuse. He thinks everything that doesn't emanate youki must be human. The stupid blighter. I respect him, but not behind his back...much. Thanx for the review.

**_Silvermane1:_** Thanx for the review.

**_eVilxSnare:_** Glad you like the story and pairing. Thanx for the review, as always.

**_Gryfffinrose:_** I would think Sessh is a virgin because he obviously is a loner. I would think he wouldn't know the first thing about intimate relationships. As another writer so eloquently put it, his EIQ (emotional intelligence quotient) is the lowest of the low.

**_MarauderKid: _**Yes, this is going to be a Sessh/San pairing. Glad you like the fic and pairing, and thanx for the comments.

**_Della Kitt (Anonymous):_** Well, Tauron II stands for Tauron the second. In the earlier chappies, it explained that Tauron II was Kagome's new cat. Kinda like Crookshanks, Tauron can be a pain in the butt. She named it Tauron II after Tauron the panther demon from the feudal era.

**_He-Who-Smells (Anonymous):_** Well, I'm sorry you don't like the turn, but I already have this written. There's a reason behind my writing, and if you don't like it, I regret to say that you may have to give up on the story. I'm not trying to make him like Harry, it's all circumstantial.

**_IWasATeenageBarbieDoll:_** To answer your question on Inu, well, simply put...he's a half-demon. Not everything that applies to a demon would apply to him. That's why Sesshoumaru's senses are so much stronger. And you have to remember, this is _fanfiction_! There is gonna be made up things. I dunno if male demons actually have a heat, they probably don't. On a different note, glad you liked the way Sesshy gets his arm back. It took me ten whole minutes to think that up! I'm so proud! And the flame was from NickNova. You can see it in my reviews.

**_Meadowppp:_** Sure I can carry on. I'm a lot further than you guys know, actually. Glad you like it, and thanx for the comment!

**_akuavari:_** Don't blame me, my father is mean and I was in Miami with him! I could hardly update anything! Sorry...hope you like this chappie as much as you seemed to like the previous one.

**_Yami Pandora:_** Well, sorry again for the late update, but at long last, here's the chapter.

BG88: Done, guys?

Sesshoumaru: _sulk_...

BG88: What's wrong with him?

Inuyasha: He's disappointed.

BG88: Why? Was it so bad?

Kagome: _sigh. _The cliffy got him.

BG88: _sweatdrop. _So, um...any errors, Kags?

Kagome: Nope. You're doing better, actually. None.

BG88: Yay! I'm so good!

Sesshoumaru: You need to update...

BG88:But this is an update!

Sesshoumaru: Faster. Not that I am interested. Just curious...DAMN!

Inuyasha: So he admits it...heh...

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned on Ah-Un.

/It'll be okay, Sesshoumaru. You're in heat, nothing more. It shall pass in time/ Ah said soothingly, grooming his master's hair with delicate little bites and nudges.

:You do not understand: Sesshoumaru growled. :I have never felt this way about anyone! Not even during a heat…:

'Oh, you're only 19, you were bound to find unrequited love. It's not like you won't find another girl if Sango's not the one,' Un said lightly. 'And besides, these are your instincts.'

:Un:

'Yes?'

:Shut up.:

Feeling vaguely ill, Sesshoumaru snuggled closer to Ah.

:Sorry, Un. I am in a dreadful state of melancholy and fever…:

He let sleep overtake his strained senses and battered-feeling mind…

* * *

**_Next Day (How many times will I use this?)_**

Sesshoumaru was feeling very refreshed today. He was ready for Potions class, or so he thought. (At least his dreadful demon heat had worn off for the most part. That's why he felt so much better).

Last night, however, was still fresh in his mind, and heat or not, he knew he had some sort of feelings for Sango unlike any other woman he'd met. And yet, he came up shy as he partnered up with her in Potions to make the Draught of Sleep.

Inuyasha could sense his intense feelings. How could the hanyou miss it? His brother rarely showed outward signs of emotion and Inuyasha usually had to strain, but not today. Still, only Kagome could tell he was being not so openly smitten with Sango. At the moment, that was not a good thing.

Sesshoumaru cursed silently as his lacewing flies all tumbled into the concoction before him. Instantly, the potion exploded in his face and he passed out. (It _is _the Draught of Sleep…).

"First day and already proving his ineptitude," Professor Snape muttered, lip curled. "_Ennervate._"

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened slowly.

"What in all hells…" he wondered, unable to remember his accident.

"You spilled an ingredient, therefore causing your potion to explode," Snape said nastily. "Ten points from Ravenclaw, and unless you can manage to brew an acceptable Draught, it will be fifty more points. Now stop showing your side as a clumsy oaf and get to work!"

Sesshoumaru rose instantly with a deep-throated growl.

"Five points for that growl," Snape sneered coolly.

Sesshoumaru literally bit into his tongue to silence himself.

_Bastard!_ He thought. _It is my first day!_

Feverishly, he gathered ingredients once more and began to brew the Draught from scratch. Miraculously, he finished just in time.

_In you face!_ He thought childishly. He capped a flask with his potion and handed it to Snape.

"A Draught of Sleep, just as you ordered, Professor," he said stoically, his stature dwarfing Snape's.

"Do not make another mistake, Mr. Sesshoumaru," Snape warned. "I have my eyes on you."

"As do I."

Snape cast him a glare, but Sesshoumaru was just as strong in the eyes.

"I don't care how old you are in human years," the potions master spat. "You're still a 19 year-old demon, and you will respect your elders, am I clear?"

"Very clear. I will afford you the respect you merit, ningen…Professor. That is all I have to say…"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment.

"…And I apologize for being rude as well. It was not my place _as a student._"

With that, Sesshoumaru bowed and took his leave with the other students.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, wait up!" 

The demon lord turned to see Kagome.

"Yes?"

"I, uh…I noticed you were a little bashful today," the young miko said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and Kagome waited for a retort…

"Was it really so obvious?" he queried.

"Uh, sorta," Kagome admitted, regaining her courage. "I mean, you looked sort of goofy before you added the lacewings. You were blushing and you had a cute smile—no, grin—on your face."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in shame. _Blushing, was I? How embarrassing!_

"I was that smitten! Oh…I cannot understand for the life of me why I feel this way. But when Sango looks at me…I feel so up!"

He seemed not to notice that he was slightly hovering on a patch of cloud now, so Kagome said not a word. Eventually the taiyoukai noticed it for himself. The cloud vanished and he landed on his feet roughly moments later.

"What foolishness," he finally snorted. "A demon with a demon slayer…"

"Well, after a miko and a hanyou, I can believe anything," Kagome giggled. "But Sesshoumaru, really, be careful how you go about this. Miroku's in love with her too, and from what she and Inuyasha tell me, you were in a demon heat all this week. And…oh, just be careful!…um…see ya!"

Kagome jogged off, leaving a confused taiyoukai in her wake.

"What in the name of all that is…um…hm…well…that was a lost cause of an anecdote…I seem to have lost my train of thought."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes with a small scowl at his stupidity.

"Oh well. It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts anyway."

* * *

The Inu-Gumi (From this point, including Sesshoumaru) made sure to sit together and far from the Slytherins. Professor Kempton walked in soon after them. 

"Good day class!" he greeted jovially.

"Good day, Professor Kempton!" Most of the class chorused back.

"Wands away, please! This shall be a bit of a different lesson."

The children groaned.

"Now, don't be so downtrodden. I'm not like you previous teacher," Kempton urged kindly. "But what I have to teach you doesn't really need wands. Professor Dumbledore thinks you should really learn about…demons."

Sesshoumaru's elfish right ear twitched slightly. His eyes, which had previously been closed, opened a tiny bit in interest.

"You see, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans to use demons to fight us. We must be prepared for this," Kempton explained. "And so, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, join me up here."

The Inu bros. went up.

* * *

Yes, that's all for now, but only because I have to explain that the next chapter, Sessh will be massively OOC. I'm sorry for that, but even the ice needs to melt, and the mountain will eventually crumble. This is your warning.

R & R pretty please!


	15. Old Memories Die Hard

BG88: Ha! You didn't expect such a quick update, didja!

Sesshoumaru: I...am feeling elated...and that is a big deal...for me...

Inuyasha: He's been chewing his left nails again. He actually intoxicated himself, you know...

Kagome: But I thought he was immune to his own poison...

Inuyasha: Well yeah, but he did get pretty high off of it...like a drug or something...

Sesshoumaru: Shut it, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Oh yeah, you shoulda seen it. Swaggering around like he was the king of the world, yellin about the lillies of the field and Denham's Dentifrice. I slapped some sense into him when he started singing I'm Too Sexy and stripping. It had to stop at the pants.

Sesshoumaru: _Growling menacingly. _You little...

Kagome: I have it recorded on tape, too. See! _Holds up tape._

Sesshoumaru: _Snatches tape away and melts it with his Dokkasou._ And now you have nothing.

Kagome: I already made copies, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: _mumbling. _...damn...tapes...kill...wench...damn it...

BG88: Um...can you spell check now? I'm really sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen, I'll get rid of his left arm if you want...

Sesshoumaru: NO! I NEED THIS ARM!

BG88: You'll lose it after the fic.

Sesshoumaru: Oh, irony. Why must you torment me?

Irony: Cuz it's fun, and cuz you do bad things. _poofs away._

Sesshoumaru: _stares blankly._

BG88: Now spell check! Please!

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Sorry about ending it so shortly. You know, it's because of you that I felt bad and updated, so I hope you like it. And I loved your joke about Fluffy, considering the pun. Still, I dun think I would ever come around to calling Sessh "Fluffy." Seems a little _too_ degrading.

Sesshoumaru: Too right it does!

**_eVilxSnare:_** Yesh, I have gotten the sixth book, and I hafta say it's not as impressive as all the others in some aspects, but it's still addictive. Hmm...Inu...Sessh...fight? _Gasp!_ How could you accuse them of that. _snickers._ Just kidding. Well, I guess you could say there will be a fight, but unfortunately, that's next time.

**_Inujoey20:_** Congrats. You got your wish this time. You're lucky I updated, cuz normally I wait a few days till my reviews have all come in so that I can reply accordingly. I love you guys who are so nice. Thanx for the uber nice review!

BG88: So did you see anything?

Kagome: Only a few missing commas. I fixed it for you.

BG88: Okay. Thanx. If a few errors get by, I'll blame it on Inu.

Inuyasha: Hey! I was working! Sesshoumaru wasn't!

Sesshoumaru: _crying_

BG88: Sesshoumaru, are you okay?

Sesshoumaru: _still crying. sob_ leave me alone! this chapter_ sob_ it's awful!

BG88: Um...sorry?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last:_**

"You see, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plans to use demons to fight us. We must be prepared for this," Kempton explained. "And so, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, join me up here."

The Inu bros. went up.

_**Now:**_

"I am going to use spells on you. You will not be put into danger. Is this alright?"

Both youkai and hanyou nodded.

"Thank you," Kempton said. He then turned his attention to the class once more. "Now class, Sesshoumaru is an excellent example of a 'youkai,' or Japanese demon. He has fangs, claws, and markings that show him to clearly be an 'Inu Youkai,' or Dog Demon. Can anyone elaborate on this?"

Hermione's hand flew up. Kempton nodded.

"Inu Youkai are very powerful demons themselves, but Sesshoumaru's bloodline is of a _tai_youkai or Greater Demon."

"Excellent, Ms. Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me some of the abilities of a youkai?"

In jest, Sesshoumaru raised his hand. Several students laughed, but Kempton didn't.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. Give me what you know," he said.

"Demons can have an assortment of powers," Sesshoumaru began monotonously. "Animal demons usually have the power to take a giant animal form. Also, the poison of any demon is more potent than anything a human could muster 19 times out of 20. However, something demons can have trouble with is controlling their power. Lower class demons and even some higher class demons can struggle…"

"Ah! Now we have entered demon hierarchy," Kempton interluded. "Who knows how demon hierarchy works?"

Luna Lovegood raised her hand first.

"Demon hierarchy is coordinated by power. The higher up in strength, the higher your status. Also, some types of demons rule by species."

"Very good; take 5 points to Gryffindor, Ms. Lovegood."

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered. "She knows a lot about youkai…"

Harry chuckled. _Youkai are pretty out there, so of course Luna would know about them…_

"…Now turn to page 158 in your textbooks. There is a bit of history you should know…"

Everyone turned to the page and several gasped.

"Okay. Everyone there? Good. Now, lets read of one of the most powerful demons in the world; the honorable Inu no Taisho."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

_Father!_

"Ahem. Let us begin," Kempton said. He began to read the text:

_In the Sengoku Jidai, or Feudal Era of Japan, many demons were common. However, during the times in which guns were hardly known, the Inu Youkai clan had claimed the largest province in all of Japan. The "Western Lands: were ruled by a war general known as the Inu no Taisho, a demon also known as the General of the Dogs. The Inu no Taisho was one of if not the most powerful demon of his time. He fought such wars as ones against the powerful Panther Demon Tribe. His first mate whelped him a prospective heir to the West. He christened the child with the name Sesshoumaru, which can translate into the Destruction of the Circle of Life, or the Killing Perfection. Almost immediately after he learned to walk, speak, and think clearly, Sesshoumaru was trained by his father to be an heir._

Sadly, while Sesshoumaru was still young, his mother met her death. Causes are unknown…

Kempton paused, looking at Sesshoumaru with nothing short of pity.

"Shall I read on?" he asked, bowing.

Bangs shadowing his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru nodded an affirmation.

_Soon enough, however, the Inu no Taisho secured a human mate, a hime (princess) known as Izayoi. This seemed much too soon for the young Sesshoumaru and he did not approve. He did not get along with either Izayoi or his younger brother. Ultimately, his brother did soften him and Sesshoumaru, though he never seemed to forget his mother, lived a happy, healthy life with his new family._

_Alas, during a battle with an upstart dragon, Ryukotsussei, the Inu no Taisho was badly injured. By a stroke of bad luck, his wife was taken by a lustful human (Setsuna no Takemaru) whom he fought to his death in order to secure his family's lives. _

_Seemingly heartbroken at the loss of his only true family, Sesshoumaru began to neglect Izayoi and his young brother Inuyasha, unwilling for some time to claim his empire. He blatantly blamed Inuyasha and his mother for his father's death._

_The two brothers never got along again, and Sesshoumaru could never bring himself to respect a half-demon half-human hybrid since half of Inuyasha had betrayed his father._

Unable to withstand any more of the story, Sesshoumaru threw the classroom door open and left in a flash. (A.N.—Please don't complain about him being OOC, I know already. This is your final warning.)

"What a pathetic lout!" Malfoy sneered. "Let him go blubber!"

"Don't _ever_ talk about him like that, slimeball!" Inuyasha growled. "He's lost more than even I have, no matter how much I hate him."

In his mind, Inuyasha knew more. _Sesshoumaru lost two mothers and a father. I know he cared about Mother. No matter what he says or does…or did…I knew he still loved her like a mother…_

"That's quite enough," Kempton said firmly. Ten points form Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. And Mr. Inuyasha, I implore you to restrain yourself."

Inuyasha looked ready to kill. He was sick and tired of being told what to do and how to behave.

"You know, I knew this was gonna suck for a while, but between Sesshoumaru being here and this little Malfoy turd, I found out this totally blows!"

So saying, he stormed out just as violently as Sesshoumaru if not more so.

"Ah…this wasn't supposed to happen," Kempton said. "However, I suspected it might…"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Inuyasha's new shoes tapped lightly against the ground and he growled at the noise. _Too noisy!_ He thought, kicking them off and hiding them in a corner. His ears rotated and his nose worked as he tracked his brother.

Eventually, he was led to a boy's lavatory.

"Huh? What's he doin' in a bathroom?"

Inuyasha pushed open the door and walked in cautiously.

"Sesshoumaru! Come out, eh? This isn't funny," he called. He was worried now, because the air was permeated with the smell of salt water.

"Inuyasha…go…away…"

Following the voice, Inuyasha pushed the door to the final stall on the left open and there he saw a most pitiful sight, one he'd never seen since he was a child.

Sesshoumaru was curled up on the floor, crying with his arms wrapped around his knees. His tail tip clenched and unclenched in anxiety.

"Don't think I'll feel bad for you. I really don't," Inuyasha told him roughly, thought he was unsure of that.

"I…do…not…need…your…pity…leave…me…alone!" Sesshoumaru snarled between sobs.

"No! Hey, lets get back to class. Or go for a walk, whichever you want."

"I…do not…wish…to…" Sesshoumaru argued, burying his head into his knees. His heart was in agony. He, above Inuyasha, had felt so much pain when his father had died. Inuyasha still had his mother in the end, but Sesshoumaru had become bitter with the grief. He couldn't stand being around humans after that, not for a very long time. He'd kept track of Izayoi and Inuyasha, and when he'd heard of Izayoi's death, he had mourned, despite himself. And now, to have all the deaths brought up…he could hardly bear it…

"I'm not askin'! I'm tellin'. So on your feet!"

Inuyasha yanked Sesshoumaru's right arm roughly, barely managing to pull the taiyoukai to his feet.

"Now walk!"

He shoved Sesshoumaru out of the stall and bathroom…

…Straight into Professor Kempton.

"Hello."

"…"

Sesshoumaru turned away from him.

"Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to hurt you—I even asked if you wanted me to stop. You realize this, correct? Look at me, Sesshoumaru."

"Yes."

"So then why must you make my job so much the harder? Look at me, I say!"

Kempton turned Sesshoumaru's face softly with his hand, but Sesshoumaru was so aggrieved, he didn't respond to the contact.

"I'm sorry, but they had to know. And next, it's you they'll learn about. So please, come with me. What is done is done, and you should put your past behind you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were now exposed from under his shaggy bangs. They were streaming with tears and slightly reddened.

"I do not even know…I do not know if I did the right thing…leaving Father to his death…all for a sword…"

He wiped his eyes, breathing harshly.

"I…I have not wept…for such a long time…" Sesshoumaru finally said, his voice hardening. "It is not something I would like to expose to the public; I trust you understand?"

Kempton and Inuyasha nodded.

"Good."

When Sesshoumaru rejoined his class, all the evidence of his tears had been eradicated, save for slightly bloodshot eyes, but no one would notice, it was so slight. His stoic expression was back in place.

* * *

R & R, but like I said, I dun wanna hear any crap about his OOC. Iam aware, trust me. I still love you guys! 

Sesshoumaru: _STILL crying. _See what I meant! Soo awful, this chapter. I...I actually have a reason to cry!

BG88: _Pats Sesshoumaru on the back. _That's okay, Sesshoumaru. Just let it all out...um...review please? I have to console a dog demon... _begins to rub Sessh's tummy._

Sesshoumaru: _growls happily, but is still crying._

BG88: EIQ: Still very low, below the earth's crust. He's weird. Emotional ambiguity, anyone?


	16. Demon Defense and Wimpy Wizards

**_Dragonfaeriex: _**I agree on the explosion. He can't be tuff forever. And yeah, I'll make sure he won't kill you for the fluffy thing.

**_eVilxSnare:_** Glad you didn't flame about the OOC. Sorry for the slow update.

**_Silvermane1:_** if you are implying sessh/inu pairing, I don't do that. No way in heck...sorry...

**_shadowguard:_** No, Kempton's not evil. He's actually my equivalent of a fully normal Lupin...he's just trying to do his job...

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Poor Sesshy...sorry for the slow update...thanx for the compliment, G!

**_eliteElite:_** Glad you like the story! And sorry for the slowness. School, you know...english three honors, especially...

**_AkanaAkazen:_**...Don't kill yourself...take a rest when you should...and thanx for the compliment!

**_Inujoey20:_** Yes, they will be doing more spells, Malfoy...you will see later what will happen to him, pairing is going to be voted on later, Miroku _is_ alive, believe it or not, and Harry and Sessh are friends, suffice it to say...

**_Yami Pandora:_** Thanx for saying that about the OOC. I get paranoid, cuz people love to flame for that...

**_WolfDemonRika:_** Yeah, I know what people think, but...and I don't wanna be mean either...I dun care anymore...sorry...read my bio

**_akuavari:_** Sorry for lack of update. I'm trying, but school is in the way...

**_KillerThorns:_** I have no intention of discontinuing, and thanx for your great compliments! I'm trying to make it more eventful, just wait on the chappies please. and tell your sis I say hi!

**_Killer Eyes:_** Yeah, I know. Unexpected, for he is the Ice prince...

**_Jewel of Souls:_** Thanx for reviewing every chapter, glad you liked it.Miroku's gonna find out, oh, and that moon is a marking, not scar.

**_edward'sfangirl:_** Sorry about your grandpa. I fear for my mom for the same reason. Cigs suck...grr...thanx for the review.

**_Meadowppp:_**THanx for the compliment!

Sorry if the replies were short, it's bedtime, and I know you guys for the most part wanted this chappie. So here it is. I'll try to be quicker! and I couldn'd spellcheck and grammar check, cuz my mom's angry at me for taking so long. Goodnight!

* * *

"Now that we have our students back, let us venture into the subject of Inu Hanyou, or half dog demons," Kempton began, diving right back into the lesson. "Kindly step forward, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha obliged. 

"As you see, Inuyasha has inherited demon fangs, claws, and slightly attractive dog ears. I say 'attractive' simply because half of the ladies here are quite enamored by them as opposed to Sesshoumaru's elf ears."

Lavender and Parvati giggled and pointed to Inuyasha's ears.

"However, Inuyasha also bears a split aura that gives off quite a different smell than a youkai. He also, like all other half-demons, falls prey to a certain time of vulnerability, during which he becomes fully human.

"Now, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are dangerous, but without swords and in bare-clawed battle, Sesshoumaru would far outstrip his brother."

Sesshoumaru smirked while Inuyasha "Feh'd."

"Even so, a human stands very little chance against either of them."

"Pah! That's ridiculous!" Malfoy sneered. "They're just big puppies. There's nothing to fear."  
"Just the response I'd want to hear!" Kempton said enthusiastically. "Mr. Malfoy! I want you to fight our resident demon. The winner shall receive fifty points to his House."

"You're on!" Malfoy snarled to Sesshoumaru. He drew his wand and took a fighting stance. Sesshoumaru prepared to as well…

"No, you shall not use a wand. Only your claws," Kempton instructed him.

"Hn. Very well."

Sesshoumaru cracked his claws, running them out until they were 2 ½ inches long. His claw tips dripped poison.

"Have at me, _Draco_."

Malfoy shot a spell at Sesshoumaru.

Or at least tried.

The youkai was behind him in seconds.

"Too slow."

A claw trailed down Malfoy's ear, cutting his skin with very slight pressure. A sting of poison made the young wizard flinch.

_"Diffindo!"_

Sesshoumaru barely dodged, and his haori fell to pieces. A long cut ran from his shoulder to his upper abdomen. (A.N—Okay, Lavender and Parvati! Wipe up that drool and get those jaws up! Nothin' to see here, nothin' to see!)

"Lucky shot, ningen. You shall not have another!" he sneered in amusement. Hovering slightly on a nearly invisible patch of cloud, he used his whip of poison and light to knock Malfoy onto his butt.

"Tsk. I honestly believed you were more competent," Sesshoumaru taunted.

This of course, fed Malfoy's rage; he _knew_ he was going to lose.

And so he did something desperate.

"_Anasortia!_"

An enormous anaconda exploded from his wand tip, but Malfoy hadn't finished.

"_Engorgio!_" he cried. The snake grew to about the size of a basilisk, knocking over a few displays and desks. It bared its fangs and hissed at Sesshoumaru, who merely stared on in boredom.

"Are you so weak that you must summon creatures for your bidding? Hn. No matter."

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, claws raised. He swiped at the snake, trails of poison following his claws' path. However, they didn't break through the anaconda's scales.

"What? Damn!" he cursed in a whisper.

While he was momentarily dumbfounded by his Dokkasou's ineffectiveness, the snake anchored itself onto his shoulder and began to wind its bulky body around him.

"Inuyasha, what's he doing!" Kagome shrieked. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"Yeah? Well it's his business if he wants to lose!" the Inu Hanyou snapped. "Just watch him!"  
Sango held her breath. She hoped that Sesshoumaru wasn't in over his head…

Said taiyoukai didn't give any indication that he was either winning or losing. His face was without emotion as the anaconda tightened its grip around him. After a few moments more, his eyes started to change—something that not everyone noticed. But the Inu-Gumi and Harry's gang saw it.

"Is he having a bloody fit!" Ron wondered out loud.

"No, Ron…" Hermione whispered.

"Then why've his eyes gone all red and wide? Can you explain that, Ms. Know-it-all!"

"…He's going to transform," she replied. "He knows he can. It's on Kempton's order he fought Malfoy, after all."

"Transform? You mean into that hulking dog that ran next to the Hogwarts Express? Hm…I don't think that'll be enough, he didn't seem too imposing before."

"'Cause he was fooling around," Inuyasha interrupted. "He's not playing today."

Suddenly, an explosion of pinkish smoke and Sesshoumaru's demonic energy caught their attention. Malfoy stepped back as the smoke slowly cleared, exposing a pair of floppy dog-ears that seemed to slightly defy gravity…

Sunlight gleamed through the windows onto enormous fangs as a deep throated snarl broke the silence.

As the Inu-Youkai bared his fangs, Ron whimpered.

"I don't think I like him this way anymore."

Sesshoumaru leapt up and pinned the anaconda under his massive front paws. The snake bit his right paw, something a dog wouldn't respond in kind to. With a snarl of heated rage, he bit the snake below its head, letting his saliva do the job.

And this time, the snake's scales couldn't withstand the corrosive properties of his venom.

After a minute, its head fell off and Sesshoumaru moved away from the snake, turning to Malfoy. The young wizard whimpered in fear.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue out in a doggish laugh before nudging Malfoy over with his nose.

_What a baby_, he thought as Malfoy's whining increased. He grabbed Malfoy by the leg and lifted him up softly. Malfoy screamed in fright, causing Sesshoumaru to wince slightly before he put the whole of Malfoy into his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru! Spit that out!" Inuyasha snarled. "You don't know where it's been!"

Looking slightly disgusted, Sesshoumaru spat Malfoy out and demorphed back to his humanoid form, brushing and straightening his robes.

"Ugh!" Malfoy groaned. "You're disgusting! You nearly ate me!"

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "I do not eat junk food."

To this, the class laughed heartily—all but the Slytherins.

"Good show, boys. Good show. Let's see…fifty points for Ravenclaw and ten for Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy _did_ try…and now I will show you how to properly incapacitate a demon, or at the very least distract him," Kempton said. He pulled out his wand.

"Now Sesshoumaru, this first one will probably hurt," he whispered. He then addressed the class once again.

"Be assured that I may use several ineffective methods. This is because demons of Sesshoumaru's caliber have not yet been fought with magic. In fact, he is the first demon in almost 3000 years that has been fought with magic. Ahem. Now usually, an animal, or animal-like creature is very vulnerable at the eyes. Observe. _Conjunctivitis!_

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt his eyes explode in pain. He roared, blindly trying to injure Kempton as his eyes burned.

"Argh! Make it stop, damn you!" he snarled. He rubbed his eyes furiously until the pain began to ebb and he was able to see, however painfully.

"The Conjunctivitis Curse is temporary, but as you see, quite effective."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru grudgingly admitted. "I am very susceptible to it, it seems…"

"Another trick for a demon, I believe, would be the Impediment Jinx. This would, of course, depend on how fast the demon is, but let us give it a shot."

Sesshoumaru took his cue and began to run, leaving only after-images as Kempton took his aim.

"_Impedimenta!_"

The demon was surprised to feel the spell wash over him and felt his powers of speed reduce dramatically until he was running at the speed of…

"…_A human_! I am running at the speed of a human!" he groused. "And a ridiculous speed it is!"  
He immediately kicked on his demon brakes—and fell to his face; he was used to stopping at high speed, not low.

A snigger reached his pointed ears and he growled.

_Malfoy no baka_…

After several more spells, class was over and Sesshoumaru's entire body hurt from the punishment had received. Kempton had subjected him to the Vertigo Spell and Jelly Legs Jinx, both of which were effective in knocking Sesshoumaru off his feet. The Stunning Spell wasn't so bad. He didn't remember anything except that a properly cast pair on a demon made them feel as if they'd passed out, not like Seven Stunners, which felt as if your heart was being shot out the back of you.

"So, wasn't that a good lesson?" Hermione asked them all. "I personally think Kempton was a great teacher…"

"Really? Let us see if you would rather have spells cast on _you_!" Sesshoumaru said, rubbing his sore eyes. "That Conjunctivitis Curse was worse than when Inuyasha poked me in the eye with Tetsusaiga…"

"How do you still have an eye?" Harry wondered.

"I was transformed. It hurt badly, but as I'm a demon, I didn't exactly lose my eye for more than an hour."

"You're weird," Ron said. "But I like you."

"Thank you…I think…" Sesshoumaru muttered.


	17. Quidditch Match of the Century!

BG88: Omg! I'm soo sorry I made you guys wait! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Sesshoumaru: Stop begging, it's pathetic.

Kagome: Don't be so mean. You yelled at her enough for updating slow.

Inuyasha: And you're sore about the chapter, too.

Sesshoumaru: Of course I am sore! I was...

(Kagome and Inuyasha cover his mouth)

Sesshoumaru: Mmph!

Kagome: Hurry! To the story for spellcheck!

BG88: Here's your review replies:

**_WolfDemonRika:_** There's nothing I can say that will make you guys think I don't like torturing Sessh. He's just the main character, and the torture is actually part of the action in the plot...But I'm glad and honored you think that my stories are some of the best! Btw, you know your reviewed twice, right?

**_eVilxSnare:_** Sorry, I didn't used to update so infrequently...I hate to do that and make you guys wait...and it may seem weird that Sessho gets affected by spells like that, but you hafta remember, he hasn't been exposed to HP magic stuff. Heh...Inu getting KO'ed would be funny...

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Yeah, I was wondering if you're ever gonna post your new story...but anyway, thanx for the review. I get the thank you I think thing as well. As for crazyness in the wizard world, just keep reading.

**_Psycho Demon-Witch:_** Glad you like! Thanx for the review.

**_akuavari:_** Yes, it was in the 7th episode. Inuyasha was all mean and poked Sessho with the untransformed Tetsusaiga in the eye. I wish I could take over school and anime-fy it...sigh...

**_Silvermane1:_** Thanx.

**_Arbiter555 (Anonymous):_** Yay! You guys pamper me, seriously! This story isn't so good, is it? Thanx for the compliment!

**_TigerRoyalty:_** Sorry for the slow updates. As always, SCHOOL! Specifically evil honors classes. That and my new webbie!

**_Gryfffinrose:_**...Wow...you really did scratch that long? Dedication can be a killer. To Sessho of course...Btw...HAPPY BELATEDBIRTHDAY! Hope it was fun!

**_Kewsithydemon:_** As I say to all, blame school and my new website! And there won't be any Voldy and Naraku action for a bit. It took me a while to remember them on paper. Since I'm so much further, it makes it harder to please you guys.

BG88: Oh, yeah! I forgot. I hafta open a poll to you guys! I've had controversy about this, so you must help me!For the next 5 chapters or so, I will be holding this poll:

Should Sango and Sesshoumaru stay together? Or should Sango go with Miroku?

You can only vote once, so you don't confuse me.

**San/Mir: 0**

**San/Sessh: 0**

Sesshoumaru: _mumbles incoherently about the chapter_

Inuyasha: He should NOT be a spellchecker. He always gets angry at you for the chapter.

BG88: Don't really care. I like his company.

Inuyasha: Feh. _Kicks Sessh's leg._

Sesshoumaru: _Shrieks very loudly._

Kagome:_sighs. _Read if you wanna know why.

* * *

The day of the first Quidditch match—Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin—had finally come. Having seen how well Sesshoumaru had adapted to Quidditch and trained alongside his new team, Ravenclaw was the new favorite for winning.

The very morning of the match, even Sesshoumaru was nervous. He leaned to Sango for support (They had steadily begun to spend time with each other and were rather close). She ruffled his hair, running her fingers through it in soft caresses.

"You'll do fine, Sesshoumaru," she said soothingly. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," he murmured. "I am the captain and Seeker. That puts a great deal of pressure on…"

Sango shut him up with a kiss instantly.

"Ugh! Please!" Inuyasha groaned. "When Miroku finds out about you two…"

Sango pulled away from Sesshoumaru quickly.

"Oh, don't tell him!" she begged while Sesshoumaru grumbled about the short kiss. "I don't want to hurt him…not like that."

"Yah, I won't tell 'im," Inuyasha said. "Don't worry."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. And _you_! Stop whimpering! We kissed, didn't we!"

"B-but…Sango…" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Well…here's one for luck," she decided, letting his soft, warm lips claim hers once more. He pulled Sango closer, hugging her tightly. Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.

When the youkai and taijiya finally took a breath, they were smiling.

"Ready to kick some blonde ningen ass?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Anytime."

* * *

If only he could have, Sesshoumaru would've loaned his Firebolt EX to Sango. However, she was left with a Comet Two-Sixty.

"So, Wonder-Mutt! Ready to lose?"

Sesshoumaru shut his eyes and sighed. _That arrogant little jerk again?_

"I believe I would have to commit seppuku before losing to you!" he said coolly. It is quite a sad thing when a human believes himself equal to a demon."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You're dreaming. This is _my_ sport!"

"Your sport?" Sango sneered. "Looks more like Harry's sport."  
"No one asked you, dirty Mudblood!"

For the third time that year, Sesshoumaru's fingers closed around Malfoy's neck.

"Apologize!" he whispered dangerously, baring his inch-long fangs. "Now!"

"Sesshoumaru, the wart's not worth it. Put. Him. Down," Sango ordered.

"You were lucky, ningen. Lucky that my consort is kindhearted," spat the taiyoukai as he let Malfoy drop from his steely grip.

"It's my world now, demon," Malfoy whispered. "I've been playing Quidditch since I was a kid, and now _I'm_ captain. That means it's not about the team. It's about _us_."

A deep lion-like growl began in Sesshoumaru's throat. He gripped his broom tightly and it gave several protesting creaks.

"Calm down," Sango whispered.

"I am calm!" snarled Sesshoumaru.

Sango wasn't fooled. Sesshoumaru's shoulders were taught and stony. His fangs had also crept past his lower lip.

"Don't lose your cool, Sesshoumaru. That's what Malfoy wants; to throw your concentration."

Nevertheless, Sesshoumaru was unable to wholly calm his rage.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru!"

He turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor? What do you need of me?"

"You can identify different metal elements with your nose, can you not?" McGonagall asked.

"Indeed I can."  
"Then I must use a spell to dull your sense of smell, so as to keep the match as fair as possible."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened, but he nodded brusquely.

"Hold still," she told him. He didn't flinch as she tapped his nose with her wand.

A peculiar and disturbing sensation ran through his nose, then his entire head. He staggered very slightly.

"You'll be fine," McGonagall told him dismissively. "Good luck in today's match."

Sesshoumaru nodded to her again before rejoining his team. His head felt rather light, but he was sure it would fade soon.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered.

Malfoy dug his fingernails into Sesshoumaru's hand; likewise, he crushed Malfoy's fingers with enough strength to make the bones crackle.

"Mount your brooms! On my whistle. 3…2…1…"

Madam Hooch's shrill (and to Sesshoumaru, painful) whistle started the match.

Sesshoumaru kicked off, instantly beginning his search for the Snitch. Though he was dizzy, he still let his eyes shift very quickly.

Malfoy came up to him, using his Nimbus to create a wind that blew Sesshoumaru's hair into his face. He blew the strands apart and flung his head back, glaring at Malfoy.

"Alright there, Mutt-face?" the boy sneered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened into his infamous death glare. Malfoy flew off a bit. Sesshoumaru continued his search, listening periodically to the new commentator's words. He was surprised to hear Miroku. (A.N.—In case you can't remember, Lee Jordan graduated. I actually wrote this up before the 6th book came out).

"And it's Mason with the Quaffle, passes to new and attractive Chaser Sango. Sango takes the Quaffle to the hoops, passes to Connolly…"  
James Connolly caught the Quaffle with ease and readied himself to shoot. The new Slytherin Keeper, Carson, guarded the hoops fiercely.

"Connolly stares Carson down…shoots…and it's a…SCORE! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. That was _his _team.

_I've trained them well. If I can teach a group of teenage humans to play a game on broomsticks, then I am certainly capable of being an Inu no Taisho…_

It made him feel gratified to have a victory under his belt that wasn't all his doing.

"Excellent Chaser work," he called to them, "But do not become overconfident!"

He rubbed the bridge of his aching nose, then began his rounds once more.

As the game progressed, Slytherin began to show—as always—their worst. Bludgers began to fly at Sesshoumaru and the Chasers unchecked—the Ravenclaw Beaters were being violently blocked. It was all Sesshoumaru could do to dodge the two Bludgers before he lost the tip of his broom. He used the Sloth Grip Roll at the last moment and pulled on his broomstick with all his weight so it would come down a foot and save not only itself, but _him_ a nasty beating.

"And Sesshoumaru is almost flattened by two Bludgers, narrowly escaped that one? Well, it's Bulstrode with the Quaffle now. Passes to Warrington…back to Parkinson, she's now approaching Anderson…"  
Timothy Anderson, Ravenclaws superb Keeper, readied himself.

"Anderson looks ready…" Miroku said. "Uh-oh! Parkinson and Warrington are passing the Quaffle back and forth…Warrington shoots…SCORE! Ten to Slytherin!"

Miroku tried to sound impartial, but he knew he came across disappointed.

_It is alright_, Sesshoumaru thought. _Anderson did his best. That is all I can expect of a ningen…_

Suddenly, a flash of gold caught his eye. Automatically, he poured on the seam, heading for the Golden Snitch.

"Not so fast, Moon Brains!" Malfoy sneered. He chased after the Snitch as well. "Don't forget, dogs can't fly!"

"But a youkai can!" he retorted. His eyes began to cloud, vision going red, and his claws began to extend.

"No!" he whispered. He retracted his claws as much as he could, feeling a pain in each finger as he found he'd pulled his claws in too far. His calm was waning once more…

_Sango was right_, he thought. _The stress from Malfoy _is_ too much added to the stress of loneliness and longing I feel…_

His fangs lengthened again, but he did not let the rage creep any further. Desperately, he reached for the Snitch…

**_WHAM!_**

Sesshoumaru saw stars as a Bludger smashed into his tail. The second Bludger slammed into his leg, splintering the bone clearly in half. He gasped in surprise, attempting to hold himself steady as excruciating pain shot through his injured right leg and tail. The latter twitched in uncoordinated spasms. Dizzily, he reached for the Snitch.

"No!" he heard Malfoy groan as his claws closed around the Snitch.

"I…win…foolish human…" he murmured.

It was then that the taiyoukai passed out.

* * *

R & R pretty please! 


	18. Sesshoumaru's Weaknesses

BG88: I LIIIIIVE!

Sesshoumaru: Feh. Took you long enough...

Inuyasha: Can't ya ever be nice?

Sesshoumaru: Would I be me if I were?

BG88: You suck...

Sesshoumaru: Shut it. You make me into such an ass...

Inuyasha: Maybe you _are_ an ass. Could it be?

Sesshoumaru: _growls._

Inuyasha: _growls_

Sesshoumaru: _snarls_

BG88: Okay, enough of that. Let's get to spellchecking. I have lots to reply to...

**_beth:_** I would never have too many reviewers! Thanx for reviewing! And everyone can vote, even if they're a one timer! Thanx for compliment on the chapter, I really worked hard on it, and thanx for your vote!

**_WolfDemonRika:_** Stephen King rox! I feel like choking my Eng III teacher every time he disses the King stories. Now if only the others could appreciate some of my quirky quirks...thanx for your vote!

**_eVilxSnare:_** Everyone is entitled to their opinion on pairings, though I must agree on the ass groping part. It's always gonna be a triangle,I think, cuz Miroku really likes her, and he'll find out sometime soon, too...  
Poor Sesshy's tail is right! I felt bad after that...I always feel bad after stuff like that...

**_Taiyoukai Lady:_** Thanx for your vote!

Sesshoumaru: I will visit you if I feel like it, and I do NOT!

BG 88: Shouldn't you be spellchecking!

Sesshoumaru: _grumbles_

**_Tiger Royalty:_** Argh, and I'm flunking my English class! Tears hair out Still, at least I tried...thanx for the review.

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Yesh, school is God's curse to children. Thanx for the compliment.

**_Silvermane:_** Ouch is right. Thanx for the review.

**_Kewisthydemon:_** Actually, there will be some, but I think it will be later. See, I put it in my second notebook, cuz I was trying to find a good place, but he will show up, and he is EVIL! But anyway,sorry for the long wait and thanx for the vote!

**_Akana Akazen:_** Tilts head Um...your personalities are kinda cute. Thanx for all y'alls reviews!

**_Gryfffinrose:_** True, Seekers and all do seem to pass out, lol. Also, it seems the important characters are always injured...sigh...oh, well. I would've thought you'dve voted, or maybe you forgot. But please vote!

**_eliteElite:_** I know, I know, but I wanted things to come out a certain way, that is why they are done. I dun remember him getting impaled by Tetsusaiga, but I do know the Wind Scar sent him for a loop one time, though...

**_Arbiter555 (Anonymous):_** Yesh, Malfoy is the biggest ass in the world. We all know it. And no, Miroku is not too stupid, but he has been staying away from the gang, and Sesshoumaru and Sango are not very open with their relationship, minus the kiss at the table, and Miro wasn't there...

**_Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang:_** I also gotta hate those Slytherins. Filthy, lying cheaters, the lot. I am so glad you liked this chapter, Quidditch matches are hard, and I'm already working on another, though as far as writing, I am waaaay ahead of you guys on the plot. That's why I can't easily change it sometimes...well, anyway, thanx for your vote!

**_Lady of the Western Lands:_** Thanx for your vote, I see you like the pairing!

**_Dehlia (Anonymous):_** Yeah, that's why I needed votes. I can guess what you mean by give him a girlfriend!

**_AbercrombieGoth:_** Actually, that greasy little brat didn't really win in the end. Even though he cheated and hurt Sesshoumaru, ol' Sessh still came through! Thanx for the compliments.

**_anonymous (Anonymous, duh...):_** Sry I updated late, but thanx for the compliment.

**_SEsshyIsSexi (Anonymous):_** Only butthead Malfoy would attack his tail...grr...and as much as I would love him to die of third degree shampoo burns, I already have plans. Thanx for the compliment on the story!

**_akuavari:_** Calm down, he's a demon, he'll be fine. Sry for slow updates, as always.

**_kirararules12 (Anonymous):_** Once again, sry for slow updates. But glad you liked it.

**_Psycho Demon-Witch:_** Same thing I tell all, sry for slowness. Thanx for the review.

**_Cortney (Anonymous):_** What happens when Miroku finds out? Heheh...trust me, you don't wanna know...but you shall soon enough...thanx for the compliments, I appreciate that!

**_Ruck Fools: _**Yesh, it does translate into that, but it can also be translated the other way I used. And I am impressed that you knew that, but not too surprised, if you are an Inuyasha fan. Sry that the Malfoy scene was boring...

**Sessh/San: 8**

**Mir/San: 2**

BG 88: So, what was the damage today?

Kagome: Just a few errors. Sesshoumaru wasn't happy today either.

BG 88: There's hardly a time he is.

Inuyasha: And yet he reads this story over all the time, like a sad little fangirl

Sesshoumaru: _growls_

Inuyasha: _growls_

Sesshoumaru: _snarls_

Inuyasha: _snarls_

Sesshoumaru: _Transforms._

Inuyasha: Eep!

BG 88: _sweatdrops. _On with announcements, then story.

I am sorry I kept you waiting, but I am having a crisis in English, and my life pretty much sucks right now. I also have to update my webbies, and take care of my neopets, so sorry. And I roleplay waaaay too much...

Now on with the tale! And don't forget to vote, numbers can always change!

* * *

When Sesshoumaru next awoke, he was once again in the hospital wing. (A.N.—remind you of anyone?) 

"Wha…who…" he murmured.

"Sesshoumaru! You're okay! Oh my God!"

Sango threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"You fell forty feet, Sesshoumaru, and you leg…your tail…broken…"

Even though he was sick with the pain, Sesshoumaru hugged his Sango back, comforting her.

"I am sorry," he said hoarsely. "I did not mean to ruin things. Our first match…and I ruined it…"

"No you didn't, of course you didn't! You were great! Malfoy looked like a stuck pig when you won. He planned it, you know. That double Bludger attack. He had Crabbe and Goyle target you."

"I know. I had a vague feeling. _You_ are not hurt, are you?"

"No. Malfoy isn't _that_ stupid."

"Sango, I want to go to the forest."

"But you're injured badly!"

"By tomorrow, I will have healed. Please, Sango."

"Fine. But I'm going too," Sango confirmed.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet very unsteadily and began to limp out of the castle. He leaned heavily on Sango for support. A few times he collapsed, but he didn't stay down for long. He was desperate to get to the forest. To do something he'd only recently done.

When they reached the forest, he began to cry.

"What is it!" Sango asked in alarm. "Where does it hurt?"

"It is not…my injuries…I…just…want to…go home…" Sesshoumaru told her haltingly. "I miss everything…at home…I miss the lands…I miss my food…I miss Rin!"

Suddenly, his sadness turned to rage and he began to claw at a tree viciously, gouging chunks out of it.

"Stop it, Sesshoumaru!" Sango screamed.

But he didn't. He cut the tree down and began to slash and melt it with his poison simultaneously, ignoring the pain in his tail and leg.

"STOP IT!"

Sango's Hiraikotsu smashed Sesshoumaru in the chest, knocking him to his back.

"The…Hiraikotsu…where…?" he gasped.

"I followed you into the forest last time. I brought it just in case," Sango explained, "And I left it here."

Demonic rage thrummed dully in Sesshoumaru's mind. That and Sango converted rather erotically in his mind.

He leapt up and pinned the taijiya roughly to the ground.

"Sango…lovely Sango," he whispered. The stripes on his face grew jagged and his mouth began to water. "Sango, let me touch you…let me _have_ you…"

Sango was scared, and that turned on Sesshoumaru all the more.

"Sessho…no…I don't want to…" she murmured in fright, eyes wide.

"I love it when you call me that…no one but you can call me that…"

"But…I won't do it! I don't care what you say, Sesshoumaru! I's just a bad dream! Wake up and control yourself!"

As she finished her commands, Sesshoumaru crushed his lips on hers in a forceful kiss. She had no choice but to yield and suffered as his fangs pierced her lower lip. She shuddered as she felt him lap the blood up. His eyes turned deep crimson and he began to tug at her shirt…

"**_Sesshoumaru!_**"

A loud slap rang thought the forest; Sango's hand was deeply imprinted on Sesshoumaru's pale face.

"If you touch me…I'm going to have to hurt you," she told him shakily. "I don't want to do that. It's only a dream. Wake up from it…"

Unable to take the stress, Sango began to cry. Her tears struck a chord in Sesshoumaru. The red faded from his eyes and his stripes reverted to their normalcy.

"Sango? Have I…hurt you?"

The demon took note of the blood on her lip and the blood in his mouth—both were Sango's.

"Did I…make you cry?" he asked.

Still shaky, the slayer nodded.

Shell-shocked, the Inu Taiyoukai lifted himself off of Sango. She felt the pressure of certain parts of his body lift from hers.

"I am sorry. I am very sorry."

With that, he limped quickly away from her.

As soon as he disappeared, Ah-Un walked up briskly. They roared questioningly at Sango. She pet Ah's mane.

"Something is wrong with Sesshoumaru, guys. I may not be able to understand you, but I know you understand me. Please, I think he's lonely and homesick. Help him."

Ah nudged her hand, licking it. He tilted his head in curiosity.

"We're together now…but…he tried…he tried to force himself upon me…"

Un's ears flattened and he growled. After a low growl to Ah and a comforting nuzzle to Sango, the dragon departed at a fast clip.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's broken tail dragged painfully on the ground, twitching convulsively every so often.

_I hurt Sango. I **hurt** her. What **was** that? Was it…was it demonic lust? It is vulgar and…just plain disgusting!_

Suddenly, a great weight in his back drove him down. He yelped in pain and just a minute amount of fright (yes, fright).

"Urgh…Ah-Un?" he gasped.

/How dare you/ Ah snarled.

'How dare you attempt to take a woman! Even humans don't deserve it, and you should know that!'

"But…I couldn't control…"

/YOU ARE A TAIYOUKAI/ Ah roared.

'Weakling!' Un spat. 'You almost RAPED her! Filth!'

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat.

:Rape? R-rape? That's what…it was: he replied weakly. :No! I didn't! Anything but that…:

/We will punish you for this/

'It is our duty'

:I didn't mean it: Sesshoumaru said pleadingly. :Please do not discipline me. It has been so long. Please:

/In your father's name we do this/

'You have done an awful deed…'

Ah-Un's claws dug into his back.

/'And you shall suffer a week of this punishment,'/ they both said.

Ah's razor sharp fangs dug into Sesshoumaru's neck. The youkai lord whined like a mere puppy, but his teachers no longer held remorse.

A powerful jolt of electrical fire shot through Sesshoumaru's body, causing him to scream in excruciating pain. He could no longer move, though he could feel. He screamed again as Ah-Un's tail whipped at his back, savagely tearing at the flesh until it broke, and warm blood came forth. After this, they used their claws and fangs.

The forest rang with Sesshoumaru's anguished howls for mercy and help, but the blows meely worsened. Once, he tried to run and Un shot a blast of energy that burned through his clothes and to his rear end. This caused him to collapse and the punishment continued. It did until midnight, and the wounds were slow to heal because of the Dragonseal Ritual; that, as the opposite of the Dragontongue ritual, caused him to suffer pain longer than a demon but slightly shorter than a human.

* * *

Sesshoumaru: Sometimes I hate you.

BG88: Sure about that?

Sessshoumaru: No. I hate you all the time.

BG88: Well, I'm sorry, okay!

R & R pretty pretty please! Flames will be used to roast Jaken. Frog legs, yay...


	19. Slugs and Spells

Okay, tonight I'm being expedient. I didn't even have time to steal Inuyasha, Kagome, and...

Sesshoumaru: This chapter is horrible.

BG88: He came of his own free will, as usual. _sighs_

Well, I'll answer some questions.

**_Wolf Demon Rika:_ **Yesh you can post them up if you want. Just as long as I get credit.

**_Peridot Dragon:_** Okay, let's begin here. You did rant alot, but I don't mind Yesh, I know I am cruel, but a bit later, he does get his comebacks. Voldy has nothing to do with the heat. Miroku will make his presence known in the triangle soon, and I did say this would be Sesshoumaru-centric, so forgive me if I focus more on him. Inu's name means "Dog Spirit/ghost." Your translation is a common misconception. Finally, no for Ginny because she's taken and about veela...well, thanx for the idea!

Ah, running out of time! I know Luna's in Ravenclaw,and for the last time, I will not tell you why he is a "weakling." sheesh. Read my previous posts._**

* * *

**_

Next Day (Again, again…)

Sango was worried.

Sesshoumaru hadn't even come to Care of Magical Creatures Class, and now it was a quarter into Transfiguration.

She Vanished her kitten at the same time the door to the class opened.

"You are late, Mr. Sesshoumaru," McGonagall said primly.

The taijiya looked up with a gasp. Sesshoumaru looked terrible! He was limping rather severely and bruises marred hi face. Also, dark circles were etched under his eyes. But what were most prominent to Sango were the flakes of blood in his hair, the enormous wet spot on his back, and his extreme pallor. He didn't even bother shouldering his tail.

Sango made room for him to sit next to her, but he merely walked to a desk in the back of the room. Seemingly worried, McGonagall came to his seat.

"Are you all right?" she asked of him before he sat.

"I will be…fine, Professor," he replied huskily. Gingerly, he took his seat, strangling back a yelp as he did. He didn't dare to lean back into his seat.

"It is quite obvious you are not going to be fine, Sesshoumaru," she replied rather caustically. "You should go to the hospital wing."

"With all due respect," he replied thickly and rudely, "I do not believe this is any of your business!"

He paused.

"I apologize. It is a demon matter," he finally said. "Do not be concerned."

During lunch, Sesshoumaru stared at his raw steak, unable to eat it. He felt alarmingly weak and ill to his stomach.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to eat," Sango said. "Remember you booked the Quidditch pitch today?"

"I know…but I shall not be practicing with you. I do not feel well…"

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?"

"I cannot tell you. Suffice it to say that I am terribly sorry for my behavior in the forest. Truly I am," he said quietly, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Sango made to touch his shoulder softly, having forgotten the wet spot…

"_DO NOT TOUCH ME_!" he screamed.

Sango's hand snapped back, blood soaking her fingers.

"Blood…you're hurt…did Ah-Un…?"

"It is my business. Do not interfere!"

He rose to his feet shakily and began to exit the Great Hall, losing his balance once and plowing into Padma Patil. Several dishes went flying; the steak and kidney pudding landed on his head with a dull "PLOP," but he didn't hang around long enough to be embarrassed.

When lunch was over, the entire Inu-gumi and Harry's gang (Who'd not failed to notice the injured taiyoukai) left the Great Hall to see Sesshoumaru sitting outside the doors. His hair was still disgusting and matted with pudding, an ashamed look on his face.

"Hey Sessho, come on…" Ron beckoned.

"My name is not Sessho. Do not _ever_ call me that!" he growled. "I am not even clear as to why I waited for you all. I knew you would only worsen my situation!"  
He rose once more to his feet, growing deathly pale with the exertion, and stormed off just as well as he was able.

"He really is mental!" Ron snarled in frustration. "All I did was shorten his name!"

"Ron, you shortened it to what his mother used to call him. And so did Dad," Inuyasha explained. "But he mostly only called him Sessh."

"I see," Harry said quietly. "He misses them."

"Yeah, but Sesshoumaru has never been an open person with his feelings. Ever since…ever since the Sou'unga thing, he's been a lot quicker to anger and he's been laying off me…"

"What happened then?" Hermione asked.

"We uh…we talked to the old man's spirit, you know…" Inuyasha admitted. "And well…even I feel for Sesshoumaru. He's only been the Lord of the Western Lands for 2 or so demon years. Sure, that's a lot in human years, but the demons haven't even accepted his rule, and he hasn't been in a real war; so they don't consider him an Inu no Taisho like Dad."

Suddenly, they all heard an incantation and a yell.

"That was Malfoy casting a Jelly Legs Jinx," Inuyasha snarled. "And somethin' else, too…the Conjunctivitis Curse."

"Let's go!" Harry said.

The Inu/Harry-gumi arrived in time to see Malfoy cast a Stunning Spell on Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai looked as if he were about to run into a wall.

"I'm gonna be sick," he groaned.

"You will be when I finish with you!" Malfoy growled.

And then, a very familiar green light shot at Sesshoumaru, hitting him straight in the stomach. (A.N.—Not Avada Kedavra, btw.) He was sent sprawling with a cry onto his back.

"_Expelliarmus!_" screamed Kagome.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" yelled Miroku, having appeared at that moment.

"Great timing, as always, Miroku!" Sango said.

"Thanks!"

Everyone turned to Sesshoumaru, whose pallor had reached a peak. The Stunner had worn off, as had the other first jinxes. But he looked even sicker now than he had in the Great Hall.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Kagome cried as his hands circled around his abdomen and held tight.

"I know this spell," Ron said somberly.

And then Sesshoumaru belched up a wave of slimy slugs.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He also couldn't help but roll on the floor, tears of mirth at the corners of his eyes as several more slugs shot from his brother's mouth.

"Inuyasha, SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Kusou…what is this…uughhh…"

Sesshoumaru continued to belch even more slugs up, and Inuyasha couldn't help himself (again).

"I…I don't care…how m-many times ya sit me," he remarked to Kagome between laughs. "It's still funny!"

It would've been funnier too. If Sesshoumaru hadn't started vomiting blood with the slugs as well.

* * *

R & R please! 


	20. Mandatory Minimum Sentences

**By now, I have become quite sick of apologizing for the same things. You all ought to read my author's notes, and if you don't then that's your loss. I am saying what I think frankly now.**

**I will not apologize any longer for Sesshoumaru's OOC-ness. It is part of my plot, and you must accept that and read with open minds. Also, I will not apologize for saying his fluff is a tail. I do not argue about that anymore, I accept all opinions, so please respect mine.**

**Finally, I know I am a slow updater. _That_ I am sorry for. I hate making you guys wait, especially if it really is as good a story as you sometimes say. But don't nag and pester and insult me to update. I won't have it. Really, I like pleasing you guys, but school will always come first, no matter what. **

**If you cannot accept this, then please stop reading if you must. If you can accept, then I hope you enjoy what you recieve. **

* * *

Hermione leapt to his side and made to touch his shoulder, which got the same reaction he'd given Sango.

"DON'T' TOUCH ME THERE!"

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!"  
_  
Hermione's wand tip smoked as Sesshoumaru crumpled to the ground, out cold for the moment.

"Harry, Ron, hold him up. I'm going to take his shirt off and get to the bottom of this."

Hermione pulled Sesshoumaru's haori apart. His chest was badly bruised and cut quite a bit.

However, most of the group had to repress a shudder as she began to peel off the clothing and his back was revealed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped.

"That's what he seems to have gone through," Inuyasha said, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

Sesshoumaru's back looked roughly the condition of raw hamburger. The lacerations still dripped blood.

"I…It's p-punishment…" Sesshoumaru groaned, finally having come to his senses.

"For what I did…that which is none of your business…"

He puked of more slugs as Ron & Harry lowered him.

"You _really_ need to go to the hospital wing," Hermione pressed. "I'm serious. You're cut up worse than Hagrid was last year…"

"I am not allowed to go for treatment."

"Then go to Hagrid for something! All I know is that Ah-Un shouldn't be doing this!"

"Doing what? This is a demon's equivalent to a 'whipping' or 'grounding.'"

After he said this, Sesshoumaru had another slug attack.

"This on the other hand…is disgusting…and Malfoy will pay."

The demon lord go to his feet and began to stride to the Petrified boy.

"You know, my patience has worn thin with you, little dragon," he said quietly, blood dripping from his chin. "It would be so easy to slice your weak head off. Just to watch it roll."

"Sesshoumaru!"

The taiyoukai turned to face Snape lazily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape growled.

"Your ningen trash came upon me and performed several trying courses. As you can see, my eyes have been affected by the Conjunctivitis Curse."

Snape merely glared on.

"I do not wish to lay blame on him for any injuries, but I will see punishment for…"

At that point, Sesshoumaru heaved, barely missing spewing slugs all over Snape's shoes. A look of utter disgust twisted his features and Snape's.

"I will…see punishment for that…" he said hoarsely, but forcefully.

"I am under no obligation to obey you…"

Before Snape could finish, Sesshoumaru pinned him to the wall by the throat.

"Draco Malfoy is under your jurisdiction. And I do not wish to be expelled for making you head _roll_. As for your 'obligations,' I do believe I am one. Your world needs the Lord of the Western Lands to be here. And the Lord of the Western Lands will comply."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shone with momentary pain and he dropped Snape.

"Fifty points form Ravenclaw, twenty from Gryffindor, and…thirty from Slytherin. Is that sufficient?"

"No! But…!"

"Sufficient or not, that is what you get."

Snape turned on his heel and stomped off.

"Whoa!" Harry said. "Snape would _never_ take points from his own house. That was cool!"

"Feh. We still lost an assload of points," Inuyasha said. "Damn Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru looked just as angry as Inuyasha—with himself! How could he allow himself to lose his cool like that? All the Ravenclaws thought he might be the boost they needed to win against the heavy competitors, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now, along with the fact that he was a demon trapped in a human world, he'd be hated for his unintentional shenanigans. As soon as he thought this, he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

$Dude…$ 

:Unh…:

$Ah, he lives. Welcome back, Sesshoumaru!$

:Who…are…you:

$The name's Fang. It's a real honor to meet the legend of the Dogs…$

:Fang:

$You know, Hagrid's dog?$

:Ah…:

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, focusing on the large canine.

:What am I doing here:

$You have really good friends. They brought you here so Hagrid could take care of you. It's been about seven hours and your wounds are much better.$

:Wait. You…he did not try to heal me, did he:

$No,$ Fang replied. $Your brother said not to. And uh…we can't counter curse you.$

:Counter curse? What counter…:

In three seconds flat, the demon remembered what curse needed to be countered.

"Careful there, 'Shoumaru."

Sesshoumaru hiccoughed a single slug to the ground and Fang licked at it for a second before leaving a slobbery trail of pity on Sesshoumaru's cheek.

:Y'need anything? Want me to clean your hair: he offered.

:No. I can bathe myself, thank you.:

$'Kay! Well, I'm going for a walk. Hagrid'll take care of ya. Good luck!$

:Thank you.:

After Fang left, Sesshoumaru leaned back into bed. He sighed.

"I'm missing so much work."

"Aye, yeh are, but yer health's more important," Hagrid told him. "Yeh kept me up last night, yeh know. All tha' screamin'."

Sesshoumaru turned away.

"My apologies."

"What were yeh doin' there?" Students aren't s'posed ter be out so late."

"I did more than one thing wrong last night. I would not blame Sango for hating me."

"Yeh can tell me, I won' say a thing," Hagrid told him comfortingly. "Get it off yer chest."

"Ano…well…you see, as a demon, certain problems exist. During some circumstances, demons lose control of certain feelings. One would be anger; another lust. I lost control of both last night…and I almost hurt Sango."

"I see…not good…"

"But…I did not even do it on purpose! And I feel so awful…I made her cry…"

"Yeah. She told me that," Hagrid replied. "She was in a righ' state, she was. 'Bout you. Said she was confused, wonderin' if yeh were usin' her or if yeh loved her. She felt bad that yeh were lonely too. Even talked 'bout sparrin' yeh to emulate yer home."

"And her reward is my accosting her as if she were an ordinary geisha. I treated her so badly…"

"Did yeh take her? No. So I don't think she'll hold it against yeh if it weren't yer fault. We all make stupid mistakes, even demons like you."

"I suppose you are right. To err is mortal, but to forgive is godly…"

"Hold on. Aren' demons immortal?"

"No, just long lived. That is a common misconception of the demon being that the demons would encourage…wait a moment, where is Sango! I must see her to apologize!"

"Calm down!" Hagrid urged him. "She'll be here in an hour. She don' want yeh to move, 'specially with tha' curse on yeh."

"The curse is nothing. I am fine…" he said roughly.

A moment later, he was wiping slime from his mouth, looking extremely revolted.

"I think…I shall stay here…" he groaned softly.

"Here," Hagrid said. "Yeh may need this."

He held a basin out to Sesshoumaru who took it quickly and leaned over it as nausea gripped him and he again began to retch slugs. By the time his friends (as they may or may not be considered) arrived, he was not so sick, although he certainly felt it. His gut hurt something awful, he was starving, and he had a very nasty and slimy taste in his mouth.

"Hey, bastard. Feel better yet?" Inuyasha greeted, slapping his brother on the back. This caused the taiyoukai to heave into the bucket. Several slugs plopped down. He knew Inuyasha had not meant it, but…

"I was. Until you came here with your rancid hanyou stench," he spat.

"Feh. How can ya lecture Malfoy about keeping to himself when you call me a dirty-half breed!"

"It is quite easy," Sesshoumaru replied tartly before more slugs came up. "I know you better."

"Baka," Inuyasha muttered.

"Now listen here. I'll have none o' that in my house!" Hagrid said roughly.

"Don't bother me!" Sesshoumaru shot back, a hand on his stomach.

"Tha's it!"

Hagrid picked Sesshoumaru up by the collar of his haori and tossed him lightly out of the hut.

"Yeh'll stay out there til yeh can be more civil."

"…humph! Shut your mouth! Humans and half-breeds surround me! I have every right to act this way!"

After the initial outburst however, Sesshoumaru gave a choked gurgle before belching up dozens of slugs.

"I have no friends," he grumbled.

"Damn right!" he heard Inuyasha snarl from inside.

Strangely enough, this once again brought Sesshoumaru's emotions to the forefront and he could feel a sting at his eyes…

-Come. Now.-

:Ah, please…: he begged.

'You have _not _learned yet!' Un snarled.

"I have! I swear it! NOO!" he wailed piteously.

"What was that?" Kagome wondered, hearing his cries.

She and the others came out in time to see Sesshoumaru being dragged into the forest, an uncharacteristic look of fear upon his face.

"Onegai!" he yelled, clawing up patches of dirt. "Ah-Un, please no!"

The others inched forward…

"Leave him," Inuyasha told them softly. "It isn't our business to interfere with his punishment…"

"It _is_ my business!" Sango snapped. "I can't let my consort be injured so grievously!"

She ran from the group and followed the screams that now rang through the woods.

* * *

-We can hear you from here. Mouthing off your brother in front of those who would help you.- 

"But…"

'But nothing! Your own brother has taken pity upon you and you show no gratitude!' Un said, cutting him off. 'Now kneel with your back up!'

Sesshoumaru did so fearfully. His fair-mended skin was torn as Ah-Un dug their claws into his flesh. He groaned, then gave a cry as the claws were drawn across his back deeply, blood spurting from the new wounds. Then the dragons ripped with their fangs and Sesshoumaru was in such pain that his eyes became lifeless as blood trickled from his lips. He began to lose consciousness…

"Stop it!"

Sango's Hiraikotsu flew over Ah-Un.

-Lady Sango?-

Ah tilted his head.

"Don't hurt him! He's sorry!" she cried. "Look, he is going to die!"

Ah-Un put their foreleg on Sesshoumaru's back, bowing to Sango. She understood. They did not _wish _to do this, but they were doing it for the sake of their ward and Sango as well…

Sesshoumaru coughed, then turned to Ah-Un.

:What…shall…I say…:

-Tell her tonight will be the last,- Ah replied slowly.

:Hn:

'You _did _learn, it seems,' Un added. 'We shall punish you just as severely as last night…but we are proud of you, Sesshoumaru-san.'

"Thank…you…" the taiyoukai whispered to them. He then turned to Sango with a brief smile.

"Today is the last night…"

* * *

R & R! 


	21. Hate You Hate Me

BG88: Ha!Update! What now, bitches!

Sesshoumaru: 0-0 You were rather...short last chapter.

BG88: I get annoyed, you know.

Inuyasha: He knows. When you get depressed or overly angry, it reflects on the unfolding of the story.

Kagome: _nods_

BG88: Sorry, sheesh...anyway, proofread, please. I have to reply to the latest reviews. Sorry if I didn't reply to the old ones, if you resend any questions I will.

Sesshoumaru: Baka-ga.

BG88:Proofread, please?

Sesshoumaru: _Shrugs_

**Review replies:**

_**Sessh/San:**_ 9

**_San/Mir:_** 3

**_Sessh/Kago:_** 1 (For the sake of no reason, lol, and I will not be doing this pairing, but I am curious to see who votes it...)

-------------------------------------------

**Review Replies**

**_Dragonfaeriex:_** Wow, I would never think to tally that shiz up...XD. I'm too lazy and busy roleplaying. I can't wait to see you start up writing again, I know you get on messenger an awful lot...lol.

**_Sesshyroxmisox (Anonymous):_** _Sighs _Unfortunately I am not well at the moment, but I feel I should update anyway. There are people who actually DON'T flame this story that want to read it, so I kick myself in the ass every once in a while to update for them. But school is mean, and I hate it! Grr...anyway, let's just remember that Ah-Un is trying to get a point across and remember that they care...like an adult that grounds you forever...and I will celebrate with you on the telling-off of Snape. Lol.

**_Vieh and Tony:_** Yeah, yeah. Working on it, not replying much to the effect on it anymore, tired of hearing about it.  
That is me getting tired of the same. I am ahead of all you guys by a large margin, so give me a break. I write faster than I post. Fortunately, I've taken a break from writing this story out so we may even things out enough for me to edit to you guys' likings.

**_Lord Makura:_** Well, this story isn't very centered around Inuyasha and Kagome, but I suppose I could put some fluff in after...certain pre-planned events that have already happened...

**_Prep Massacre:_** Aww, it's alright. I don't mind if you miss a review. As long as you review at all, I'm happy. Heheh. Yesh! Another sympathizer with me on the school business!

**_Crescent-Moon-Vixen:_** Some chapters are mainly talking, just to clear things up. I'm sorry it confused you, really I am. But not all chapters have action. This one just happened to suck an awful lot more than the others, I suppose. Lol.

**_Spirit of the Inu Youkai:_** Me? Abandon this story? Nah, it's getting too much popularity, and I love writing it even if people don't quite like what I do. Thankies for the review.

**_Crooked:_** Let us begin at the beginning, and end at the end, since you have multiple reviews, which I appreciate. . You're right to begin with, Sesshoumaru doesn't know how to relax. And as for the IC, yeah, that doesn't last too long...trust me. Yes, Sesshoumaru is a rather bit talkative in my stories. Forgive me for that. The chapters are fast because they're a mere 900-1000 words long. Not even near a novel-size chapter, even though I do suppose this story will be novel size. And of course, we all know Malfoy is a brat. Thanks for commenting and not flaming.

**_Dog Demon Kamaru:_** O-O backs away slowly

**_Gryfffinrose:_** Thank you for being patient (although I know you don't wanna be). I reward you with this snotrag of chapter! Don't I just have the greatest self esteem?

**_Oya:_** I guess that it's all a matter of opinion, but I also believe that we must consider that Voldemort is no ordinary wizard. While his spells might be weaker against someone with demonic origin, I do believe they would be somewhat effective. Magic is not infallible, nor are demonic powers. All in all, it depends on the balance of power. Therefore, I think that even though Voldemort is more or less "mortal," or at least he was born mortal and has now become something so enveloped in evil that he cannot possibly be called human or killed by normal means, he would be a very good match for Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha.  
And we must also remember that this is called _Harry Potter and the **Deadly Alliance**_. Give me time to work things out. Thanks for the review and giving me something to think about.

**_Sesshomarufreak:_** It meant that Ah-Un wouldn't fulfill their entire punishment, don't freak. Lol. Sango and Sesshoumaru convinced them to shorten it.

**_PixieDust 6291:_** Don't get me wrong,Inuyasha understands Fang and Ah-Un. He just doesn't have any reason to talk to them, or reply to what they say, really. Thank you for your understanding on the updating problem. School is being mean, currently. Particularly my Chem teacher.

**_Hakudoushi-gurl:_** Naraku and Voldemort, ah yes...we are getting there...patience, patience. Heheheh...

**_Nilmiel and Kenya:_** I do believe I--rather nastily, and I apologize for that--addressed your review. Please forgive my shortness, but if you would only read my author's comments, you would know that I addressed all the issues, for the most part. Hopefully we can put this all behind us...

**_TheDrifterAuthor:_**I PM'ed you on some of this, and just so everyone knows, YOU were the one who inspired me to update. So kudos to you. I like your new penname, I can't bring myself to change mine, though I might...InuTaiyoukai or InuTai is now my universal name for most things. As I have said, I will not ever abandon this story, it is one of my favorites, albeit terribly written.

-----------------------------------------

BG88: How'd it go?

Kagome: A few errors, but we cleaned it up.

Inuyasha: You'regettin' a bit sloppy again.

BG88: Iknow, I know...

Sesshoumaru: _scoffs_

BG88: What's got hispanties in a wad.?

Inuyasha: Usual.

BG88: Okay. Well, I have some announcements anyway.

**_Owing to the fact that I am about to enter the harder end of the year exams, well...you get the picture. Fortunately for you guys, summer is after that, and after Metro-Con, my time will be totally free until the end of June, save for if I get a job and I may. Either way, I will have more time to do things I want to do. Just remember that as a 17-year old, I have obligations coming into my life that may rule over fanfiction writing and fanart drawing, as I have joined Deviantart. I must get into my scholarship-searching for the good of my career. Getting to be a veterinarian is not easy. _**

**_Furthermore, I am happy to say that during my Senior Year, I will be doing Ag.OJT, which forces my parents to give me a license. Ergo, earlier home time, more time on the computer, and all that cool shiz. All my Senior classes are easy, too, as I have done most academic classes and have need only to finish my English IV and Statistics. Then there's Web Design, which gives me even more time to update. All in all, next year may just be a more active year, starting in October. Wish me luck in achieving all of this!_**

**_P.S.--if you want to see my deviantart page, tell me and I will post the account somewhere. And one more thing--I wish to have talented artists post fanart for my fics. I do it, and my friend Chrissy does it. I was hoping if we compiled enough art, we could start a shrine on DevArt for my fanfics. I know they're nowhere near good enough, but it would be nice to see other people draw, and I would sorely like that. Of course, it's an endeavor that only me anc Chrissy will be able to get done at most, as she is the only one who draws for my fics. I was merely suggesting it._**

Now I'm done talking and shit, so read on! Sorry I kept you...I normally try not to do this...

_**

* * *

Next Day (For the trillionth time…) **_

Sesshoumaru was even sicker with pain than before, but this time, Ah-Un let him go to Hagrid's hut for care. It was there that the demon apologized thoroughly to the gamekeeper for his atrocious behavior, as he hated showing such horrible manners.

"It's all righ'," Hagrid said warmly. "I knew you was stressed, I shouldn' ta thrown yeh out…"

"I deserved it," Sesshoumaru replied bitterly.

"Nah, yer good. A little arrogant, but good just the same."

Sesshoumaru was lying on his stomach as Hagrid spread some salve onto his torn back. His ears lowered and lifted in either comfort or pain as Hagrid administered the medicine.

"There. Now let that sit for a spell, then yeh can bathe it off."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Hagrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me outside?"

"Yeh sure?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet and felt Hagrid rest an enormous handunder hisarm for support. Painstakingly, he limped near the forest.

"I feel…that you deserve to see me…in my true form…"

"What?"

"You know I am a Dog…"

The Inu Taiyoukai transformed to his full-demon form.

Red eyes gleaming in the sunlight, he lowered his head to Hagrid's level…and licked him.

Hagrid chortled as Sesshoumaru's notched tongue ran over his face several more times.

"Calm down, yeh big brute," Hagrid told him playfully.

Sesshoumaru ran his tongue out and made a doggish grin.

"Yer a beau'iful animal, yeh are," Hagrid told him, patting his shoulder. "I like dogs above cats, but don' tell tha' to Kagome or Hermione."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and rolled his crimson eyes. Even though he didn't have problems with _all_ cats, he would rather avoid them, and he would not hesitate to kill them. Cats also seemed to anger him much more quickly than anything else. Of course, being much smarter than a normal companion dog, he could resist some temptations, but even he, the Western Lord, was confused as far as his instinct went. He only followed it.

Sesshoumaru sat down and lifted his foreleg to lick a wound on the inside of it. That led to it itching, and that in turn lead to him nipping at it.

"None of that, now," Hagrid said sternly.

The demon ignored him and bit harder, making it bleed.

In order to stop him, Hagrid pushed against his head, but this merely caused the demon to growl.

"Don' bite at it, it'll get worse," chided Hagrid. He reached into his pocket and pulled a silver object out. "I don' want to use this…"

With a scoffing snort, Sesshoumaru licked at the wound softly.

"Forgive me…"

Suddenly, an earsplitting squeal of a sound caused Sesshoumaru to snap to attention. His eyes widened, pupils contracted. Nervously, he went back to his task only to be punished once more as the shriek hurt his ears. He yelped in pain and confusion, searching for the source.

Then he saw Hagrid with the silver whistle on his lips.

The sound pierced his senses once more, causing him to howl mournfully.

"Yeh'll leave it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, trying to flick the sound from his ears. He shook his head clear.

"I didn' want ter do it," Hagrid said meekly. "It was for yer own good…"

Sesshoumaru knew that. He could tell Hagrid would never cause an animal pain without a very good reason.

He stooped down, inviting Hagrid to climb onto his back.

"Yeh...yeh wan' me to…"

He nodded and Hagrid climbed aboard.

The Inu Taiyoukai rose and began to stride about the school grounds leisurely. Eventually he began to trot, and then jog around. After that, he encouraged Hagrid to hold on as he sped into a gallop.

And then he began to take great bounds,spanning 80 feet. He ran several laps around the campus in this fashion, until Hagrid caught a smear of something red on his hands.

Blood. Sesshoumaru, for all the actual good he'd meant, had reopened his wounds.

_It figures, _he thought._ I attempt to be kind and look at what happens._

"I'm sorry…." Hagrid said.

"I will have my bath now," he barked, letting Hagrid down and demorphing before speaking in his normal voice. "I will return shortly."

"Th' lake is sorta nippy these days. Be careful," Hagrid warned him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, rolling his eyes. He came from a place where cold was not uncommon, but still he wondered whether it was wise to bathe there; he had to consider the giant squid.

_Ah, well. If it threatens me, I will deal with it,_ he thought confidently.

After ascertaining that he was alone enough, Sesshoumaru removed his obi and swords, followed by his hakama, haori, and undershirt. He folded them neatly and set Tenseiga and the Toukijin on top before diving into the lake.

The cold water stung at his bare body, causing him to break out in goose bumps, but he wasn't long in growing acclimated to the temperature.

He felt at peace in the water, almost as if he were back home…

At that thought, he reminisced on what Jaken and Rin could be doing. After an image of Rin whacking Jaken with the Nintoujou staff came to mind, he decided to concentrate on his bath.

Sesshoumaru swam expertly to the center of the lake, kicking his legs softly. By now, water was a comforting blanket around his beaten, bruised body.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs to their capacity, then dove under. His arms and legs treaded water as he dove deeper, hair billowing like a celestial robe of flames behind him.

The giant squid came up from the murky depths to meet him. Ever ready, Sesshoumaru extended his claws slightly.

However, if anything, the squid seemed playful. After he took a breath and dove back down, it poked at him curiously. He ran his fingers across its fleshy tentacle. It swam around him in a spiral. Sesshoumaru smiled, following its lead for a while. He almost forgot how deep he was and nearly ran out of breath. He dove down once more to bid farewell to the creature that resided in the Hogwarts lake before rising back to the surface. Immediately, his olfactory senses sent him a certain wizard's pureblooded smell and his lip curled upwards in a snarl of distaste.

Malfoy.

"What're you doing, Wonder Mutt?" he drawled.

"Not that it is any of _your _business, but I m taking a bath," Sesshoumaru said stoically.

"Thank God, you've been stinking up all the classes!" the blonde teen sneered. "Probably breaking a sweat just to do a Levitation Charm."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly and Sesshoumaru's internal rage built. However, his reply was straight.

"Dogs cannot sweat, and I am far past your O.W.L standards in this school. Professor McGonagall tells me I am more than ready for my N.E.W.Ts," he replied smartly.

Malfoy threw him an ugly look as he raised his wand.

_Conjunctivitis!_

The demon lord roared in pain as he felt his eyes burn intolerably. He thrashed madly and sprayed poison at the trio of Slytherins.

Suddenly, he felt his scalp burn.

Malfoy was pulling him up by his bangs. While he was _blinded._

"Why wouldn't you block that, smartass?" Malfoy growled. "Think a Protean Charm or a Bat-Bogey Hex'll help you now?"

Sesshoumaru reared back his claws to slash the boy when he heard a loud roar.

_HRROOOOOWRR!_

Just as Malfoy hexed Sesshoumaru a final time in his own defense against the claws, Ah-Un came leaping from the forest. They pinned Malfoy under a clawed foreleg.

-Little bastard!- Sesshoumaru heard Ah growl.

"Get off, you great oafish brute!" Malfoy yelled.

A sickening sound of tearing flesh met the youthful taiyoukai's ears. Fearfully, he opened his pain-ridden eyes.

Malfoy had been decapitated soundly. Crabbe and Goyle had long since fled.

:You…you…killed him…:

'Sesshoumaru, you sound terrible. What is wrong?' Un inquired.

:He is dead…he's dead…he's dead…:

-What is the matter! Get a hold of yourself!-

Sesshoumaru rose out of the lake and managed to clothe himself decently, all the while muttering/growling…

:He's dead…:

Only Sesshoumaru knew the curse that had been cast on him, and it's debilitating effects.

He collapsed.

* * *

R & R please! 


	22. Unforgivable, No Matter What You Say

Zomg, sorry I've taken forever...life has me by the throat, and being a Senior sucks...

"…still unconscious?"

A throbbing pain in Sesshoumaru's head began to bring him into a greater sense of alertness.

"Damn he looks awful," a familiar rough voice said.

"He's had sort of a concussion, Inuyasha. How would you look?" Hermione said caustically.

"A great deal better than normal," Sesshoumaru managed to reply. The gang laughed, though Inuyasha looked a bit affronted.

"Feel better?" Kagome asked.

"No. I feel as if I was hit with the Kaze no Kizu."

Sesshoumaru winced. He really felt ill, but he was not keen on showing it to anyone near. It was enough that he had constant pain from his crescent…

Sudenly a horrible thought struck him.

"Malfoy! What has become of him?!" he asked sharply.

"What would 'become of you' if a dragon severed your head?" Inuyasha sneered. "The little bastard kicked it."

"Hn. He did deserve it, but somehow I doubt that the wizarding world will see it that way," he murmured. "Where is my Tenseiga?"  
At that precise moment, the doors to the hospital wing flew open.

"You!!"

An unpleasant-looking woman, one Harry had once seen, burst through the door. Narcissa Malfoy.

"I'll have you, filthy-rotten demon _mutt_!!" she spat, pointing her wand to the door. "_Colloportus_!"

The door slammed shut and sealed itself.

"You will not get away with killing my son! _Crucio_!!"

Sesshoumaru had no time to react to the hysterical woman's spell. He would not have cared what had happened to begin with.

All he knew now was pain. He never thought there was a spell of ningen magic that could ever affect him so; he felt his bones, his muscles, his very soul burn and collapse under it, and he screamed.

Still, the curse did not lift.

Inuyasha was frozen to the spot, unable to move. His brother was…he could hardly describe it. Sesshoumaru was clawing his face as if he'd lost it; his body convulsed violently, and the screams! Not even an animal could make that scream…

And yet the curse did not lift.

Inuyasha snapped into action at last, as did Sango, and they tackled Narcissa to break the curse and let Sesshoumaru come to his senses. The taiyoukai's breath was haggard, and he could still feel the pain thrumming dully in his entire body.

"We'll tell!" Kagome cried. "I know that spell…it's an Unforgivable Curse!"

Narcissa rounded upon her.

_Obliviate_!

Kagome's eyes dulled.

"Um…where am I? Oh, the hospital wing…Who are you?" she asked Narcissa.

The woman did the same to all of them—all but Sesshoumaru. She instead whispered a warning to him.

"You had better hope I don't ever get near you alone. If you ever are, I'll be there to knock you down!"

"You are mistaken," Sesshoumaru croaked. "I am not the one who killed your son. It was my companion, Ah-Un…"

"On your orders, I expect."

"Never. I warned your son not to cross me or them; wherever I am involved, they behave of their own accord…and…I am going to revive your son…."

"Hah! No one can defeat death!"

"I can. If I have his entire body, I can," Sesshoumaru countered.

Narcissa thought upon it.

"Very well."

She put her wand to his throat, pressing it in so that he felt discomfort.

"You will bring him back, but I do not forgive. I do not forget."

The wand pressed down harder for a second and he swallowed softly, his breath catching in his throat. Narcissa then removed the wand and unsealed the door.

"That fool Dumbledore is on his way," she hissed. "This is our little secret…no matter what you say…"

So saying, she made her way to Draco's corpse just as Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore walked in.

Sesshoumaru still felt slightly ill. His crescent moon burned badly, adding to the pain in his head.

"Lay back," Madam Pomfrey ordered, shoving him into the bed. She shone a light into his open eye, causing his head pain to rise.

"Dilated," she whispered curtly with a nod. Hr fingers wove through Sesshoumaru's hair, probing his scalp. The taiyoukai himself thought little of it. It actually comforted him; until Madam Pomfrey brushed the curse's impact.

"YEEOWCHH!!" he yelped.

"So that's where it is? Let's see…"

Sesshoumaru cringed as she felt the large bruise on his head from all sides. He began to feel extremely nauseous from the pain after a short time.

"I don't feel a split or anything. Was it a curse, or a strike?"

"Curse," he told her.

"A bit of bedrest should help. I'll keep it bandaged. You can go to your dormitory, but take care to rest.

"And how would you expect me to? This is no small pain…"

"I have a Sleeping Draught you can use. Take it."

Madam Pomfrey handed her youkai patient a flask of purplish potion that she Conjured in a flash.

"Thank you," he said evenly.

"You're quite welcome. Now remember—rest!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, rising slowly into a sitting position so that the nurse could bandage his head. Much to Inuyasha's amusement, Sesshoumaru let out quite the doggish yelp as Madam Pomfrey tightened the dressing around his head.

After she finished, the Headmaster cleared his throat. He had been very patiently standing quiet while Sesshoumaru was treated.

"Excuse me," he finally said. "I must ask that everyone except Mr. Sesshoumaru and his friends leave for but a moment."

Narcissa Malfoy glared at him venomously, but took her leave, as did Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore shut the door after them.

"Now that we are alone, I must impress upon you the severity of your crimes. Narcissa, although associated with the Death Eaters in some way, still holds prestige by way of money, and she is absolutely furious."

Sesshoumaru did not turn away. He faced his shame head on.

"I take full responsibility for this," he said tonelessly. "If not for the dilution of my 'blood of ice.' I would not have been so selfish; therefore I would not have been punished and so on…"

"Sesshoumaru, you know this isn't your fault!" Sango said despairingly. "And your blood protection is as strong as it ever was! You're just…growing up. Changing…"

"Regardless, I warn you now," Dumbledore said, interrupting her, "I will not endanger my students further. I am deeply disappointed in both Ah-Un and you. If it were not for the fact that I wish to protect you in more interests than just ours, I would be forced to expel you or take more action!"

The Inu Taiyoukai rose to his feet shakily, disoriented by the injury.

"Where is the Tenseiga," he asked as he had before.

Kagome held out the sword to him. Trembling fingers drew the blade.

_I may not wish to save Malfoy, but I wish to atone for my wrongdoing_, he thought.

His pure thought being the catalyst for Tenseiga, it revealed the guardians of Hell to him.

Elegantly, he slew them and Malfoy's head joined back to his body.

Slowly, his eyes opened.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of sheathing the Tenseiga when he was hit full force on with the Vertigo spell.

Groaning at his shattered balance, Sesshoumaru fell forward and Malfoy proceeded to turn and punch every square inch of the demon's body that he could reach until he was restrained with the Impediment Jinx.

"What is wrong with you?!" snarled Kagome. "He just saved you!"

"He…his stupid dragon ripped my head off!!!" Malfoy snarled.

Sesshoumaru growled in pain and annoyance. His lip was split halfway to his chin because of Malfoy.

"You are dreaming!" he spat, pain shooting through the lower half of his face. That combined with his headache caused his vision to split.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Miroku chanted, breaking the Vertigo Spell.

"It wasn't a dream…" Malfoy said uncertainly.

"…Er…yeah it was!" Inuyasha told him, a sudden inspiration hitting. "You slipped into the lake and conked out, dumbass."

"But…that's not how…it was a dragon!"

"For Kami's sake, we're telling the truth!" snapped an irate Sesshoumaru. Secretly, he knew he would be the only one (minus Dumbledore & Narcissa) that could verify the truth.

_It's our little secret, Narcissa, _he thought spitefully. _No matter what you say…_

---  
R & R please...


End file.
